The Admirals Daughter
by SimpleLogics
Summary: Fanfic about a random charater I made falling for Shanks, the captain of the Red Haired Pirates.
1. Author's Note

This story is written by me for the publics entertainment. Any attempts to rewrite my story will be reported on the spot.

Kazumi is a woman that looks younger than what she is. This SHORT STORY takes place after the two year time skip, by the way. Depending on some of your thoughts I may make for fan fictions. I'll also take your request for any fan fiction ideas you have, whether it be one piece of any other anime that I've watched and if I haven't seen it I'll watch it and go from there. I will not do modernized fan fictions though, they are a no no for me. Again this is a short story so the chapters won't be long.

Thats enough talking for now! Updates will be whenever. Hope you enjoy the story and if not please explain why. Thnx a lot!

I don't one any of the characters of one peice except for those that I've made (Kazumi, Nazami, Carlimine, Jesselan, Catall, Finny, Jacobin, Axel, and Harleena).

Some of Shank's crew didn't really habe a name so until they get one I'm just gonna randomly put letters together to make a name until they receive one.

The only Point Of Views that will be written will be Kazumi's and Shank's. Maybe some other people, depending on who you all want.

Enough of this chit chat, enjoy the story! Feedback welcome but I won't take any type of negative feedback lightly.


	2. Lost and Found

I fought off another bandit and ran as I heard more coming.

"Catch me if you can you bastards," I screamed.

"Catch that little bitch," one cried. I kept running as fast as I could until I reached a dead end at a cliff. I tried to turn around but the mountain bandits I just stole from had me surrounded.

"Here you are, little piggy," one said. I glared at them and took steps back.

"I'll make you a deal, little pig. Give back the treasure and I'll kill you quickly. Believe it or not I keep my promises." I backed up again but almost fell off the edge.

"So what do you say, girly?" I looked back and noticed that the water looked rock free. I could probably make the jump if I dived far enough. I can't swim but drownimg is better than facing these fugly bastards. I looked back at the bandits with a smirk before jumping backwards off the edge.

"Bom Voyage, Suckers," I exclaimed as I fell down.

Hopefully I don't die on the way down. I thought as I began to lose consciousness.

Who knows, maybe I'll wash up on shore this time. Just as I was about to black out, I felt a pair of arms catch me. I was conscious long enough to see red hair and a killer smile.

"I've got ya," the stranger said before I finally gave to darkness.

I woke up with a stretch and yawned before rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I opened them to see two men sleeping, snoring rather loudly.

One had red hair and was sleeping in a chair next to the bed I was in, his head in my lap. The other had grey hair with a blue cloak on and he was in a chair on the far end of the room. It was a plan room with a dresser, two nightstands, a small dining table, the two chairs, and this bed. On the nightstand I saw water and a first aid kit and noticed the cuts I got from running were healed, along with the wounds on my wrist from the ropes the bandits used.

I looked back at the red haired man for a moment and instantly remembered everything, including my treasure. I panicked when I saw it was no where in the room and screamed. The grey haired man fell backwards in his chair and the red haired man sat up. I jumped out the bed and searched the room.

"Where is it? Where is my treasure? It has to be here!"

"Looks like shes awake, Captain." I turned to the two men and glared.

"Looks like," the red head said.

"Where did you put it," I asked lowly.

"Huh?" They gave each other confused looks before looking at me with same look.

"Where is my treasure!" With lightning speed I attacked the red head but he blocked me with a smirk.

"Your fast," he said. I tried to punch him and kick him but he blocked those with one hand only. I backed off and analyzed him. He's a lot stronger than me. I need to watch out for this guy. I was about to attack again but heard a click behind me.

"Thats enough of that, kid." I glared behind me and saw the other man with a gun aimed at my head. A shadow casted over my face and I balled my fist, ready to attack.

"Easy, friend," the red head said, "She's alright." The guy grunted and put his weapon away. I took that chance to punch him in the face.

"Thats for aiming you gun at me. Who do you take me for anyway you behemoth!"

"Damn it kid!"

The red head laughed loudly and I felt anger veins popping from my forehead.

"What so funny you red bastard!"

"I'm sorry," he said still amused, "forgive me but-" he burst out laughing once more and I growled in anger but sighed and calmed myself.

"What ever," I said before walking over to sit on the bed, "now, where is my treasure?" Shanks stopped laughing and thought for a minute before her bopped his hands together as if he remembered something.

"Oh, that big bag you had when you fell. Its in my quarters."

"Well can I have it back? I would really like to leave as soon as possible."

"Sorry to here that," he said standing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you can't leave until we get to the next destination."

"The next destination?"

"I guess she's clueless," the grey haired man said.

I sat there confused, waiting for an answer.

"Well, your on my pirate ship. The names Shanks." When I heard that name, I froze in fear. "We got spotted by marines after I helped you out so we had to make a quick get away. They chased us pretty far out though."

The Red Haired Shanks? The captain of the Red Haired Pirates? Then that means... I let out an ear splitting scream, causing a glass of water break on the nightstand. Shanks looked scared and the other guy held his ears. The door burst opened and a hoard of men came inside of the room.

"Whats going on in here," A long nosed guy asked. My heart beat faster in my chest as I backed away. I fell of the bed but quickly curled myself into the corner with fear. I was afraid of pirates. My father is a marine and always told stories about pirates when he got home. These pirates in particular came up at dinner conversations everytime, alomg with stories of the White Beard pirates.

"Stay away from me," I said, feeling bad for the quiver in my voice, "please stay away! Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you," one of the men asked.

"Alright guys, I'll handle this, wait outside for us, will ya?" I heard retreating footsteps and felt my body calm itself. When I hear nothing I felt relief but stiffened when I heard someone walking closer to me. The footsteps stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw Shanks with a warm smile that reached his eyes.

"No one on this ship is gonna hurt you, I give you my word." My heart skipped a beat when he reached his hand out to me, but I wasn't scare at all for some odd reason.

I took his hand and helped me up from the floor.

"Now then," Shanks walked around to the chair and patted the bed for me to sit down. I still had my doubts about the pirate but sat down on the bed anyways.

"Whats your name," He asked me gently.

"Its...umm... its Kizami."

"Kazami huh? Lovely name for a lovely woman." I blushed and looked away from him in embarrassment.

No one, except Kizaru, has ever complimented me before.

"So tell me, Kazumi." I looked back at him and saw a sly smirk on his face. "Whats the daughter of a fleet admiral doing away from home?"

"How did you-"

"I've seen you before, a while ago when I was on that same island."

"Don't tell my father about this," I begged, sitting on my knees and grabbing his shirt, "if he finds out about me stealing, I don't know what he'd-"

Shanks stopped me by ruffling my hair and standing.

"Relax," he told me, "I'm a pirate. I can't just walk over to a marine and hand his daughter to him like we were good friends."

"Your right," I said said and relaxed a bit, "sorry." I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Well, its your choice in the matter, do you want to eat with the crew or have lunch in here?"

"Lunch?"

"You were sleeping for hours."

"Well I'm not hungry." My stomach growled and I blushed madly, making him laugh.

"If you say so. Lunch will be waiting at your door; or better yet, I'll have someone bring it to you." With that he left from the room, giving me my thoughts to gather up. I stood and began pacing the room to think of a way to escape.

"Even though he's nice enough, I've heard plenty of stories from my father about him burning down towns of innocent people. There was even a rumor saying he was the one that destroyed an entire island from existence. I couldn't take him on myself or I'd suffer the consequences. If not from him then from his crew. I growled frustration as I tried to come up with a solution to my problems.

"Damn it! Of all the rotten luck I could have!" A knock sounded on the door before it opened, revealing the grey haired man.

"What do you want old man," I asked haughtily.

"The names Benn, I've brought you your food."

"Hmph," I said crossing my arms, "I don't want it."

"Well I'm under captains orders to stay here until all of your food has been eaten," he said. Benn took a seat and sat my food on the bed. I took one look at the platter and my stomach growled. I glared at the food, mentally cursing it for looking so good.

"Better hurry before it gets cold." My stomach growled again and the guy sighed before closing his eyes.

"I'll take a nap then. I'll wake up when your finished."


	3. Shifting World

I stared at the sleeping man, Benn and waged out my chances of stealing a life boat from them. I can't get to anywhere without a log post, I could fend of the sea kings if I had a decend weapon, but if I manage to get both then I'm going to need food, water, and my treasure, which I won't have enough room for! No matter how many ideas I rack my brain for, they're all too risky for me. It doesn't help that I'm hungry as well so I can't think right. The food beside me smelled so wonderful and mouth watering that I almost gave in. I looked at it and stared in longing. What if it had been tampered with? Could they have poisoned it? I am the daughter of a Fleet Admiral. Pirates hate the marines so it would make since if they hated the family of a marine.

"Are you going to stare at it or eat it, kid?" I glared behind me but he was unfazed.

"How do I know none of you poisoned it? I am a marine's kid after all so you might be trying to kill me then parade my dead body!" Benn laughed hardily and even slapped his knee. My blood began to boil as my anger flared.

"What the hell is so damned funny you old gorilla!" He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Old, you say?" In a flash he had me by my crop top and yanked me close to his face but I held my ground, no matter how scared I was.

"I ain't that old, you little pixie brat," he yelled.

"Pixie brat? I'm not that short you two thousand ton sea king!"

"Gah, you piss me off you little insect!" He let me go and turned away from me.

"Anyways, we wouldn't poison your food." He sat down and gave me a cold smirk. "If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so before you got on this ship." I froze and looked at Benn with fear. He had a point though, from all of the stories I heard, they didn't have to save me at all.

"So why save me?" I spoke low but it was low enough for him to hear me.

"Huh?"

"Why save me at all? I would have been fine falling! You didn't need to help me!"

"Yeah well the captain is just that kind of man."

"Just that kind of man? Your all pirates! There was no reason for you to help me at all!"

"Thats true." I looked over to the door and saw Shanks standing there with a smile.

"We are pirates and I didn't have to help you. I wanted to help you."

"Why," I asked, almost desperately.

"I wouldn't be much of a person, let alone a man, if I ingored someone in need of my help, now would I." For some reason I believed his words to be truth. His honest smile and friendly demenor disarmed me, rattling my resolve.

"Also, I don't like unnecessary blood shed so I wouldn't kill you." Once again I sensed nothing but honesty from the man.

I took the platter and began eating it. I noticed the smile that played on both men's faces but said nothing at all.

"Now that thats settled, make sure your out on deck later," Shanks said.

"Why," I asked with a full mouth.

"We're going to throw a party for your arrival on the ship."

I paused and looked at Shanks dumbfounded.

"Hica," I said in confusion and pointed at myself.

"Mmmhmm!"

"We just had a party two days ago," Benn said.

"Well we can have another. Don't be such a sour wart!" I watched the two interact with each other and couldn't miss the light atmosphere they, no, that Shanks carried with him. It was as if a cloud of compassion and joy was hugging him and everyone close to him.

I snapped out of it all when I felt something was off. My instincts were sharp, due to my father's training, so I wasn't wrong with my assumptions. With my speed, I jumped on Shanks, just in time to save him from a few bullets. I don't know why I saved him at all. Its as if my body moved on its own. I opened my eyes and saw the suprised look on his face.

"Are you okay," He asked me.

"Am I okay," I exclaimed, "your the one that was being shot at and your asking me if I'm okay!" I punched him in the head and glared.

"Don't be such a moron, okay?" Shanks ignored me and just stared at my arm. I followed his gaze and saw the bullet had grazed me.

"Oh look, I've been grazed." I then noticed Shanks had a blush on his face and took in our position. I was straddling him with my hands on his chest. My whole face turned red when he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Not to interrupt, you two, but there's a fight on deck," Benn said. Shanks sat up, with me still straddling him, and I blushed at our new position. I quickly got up and moved aside when he stood.

"Stay in here," He said, "this is going to be quick." He and Benn left out of the room to join the fight. Suddenly I felt a pressure I've only ever felt with my father. I recognized it as haoshoku haki, something I've always hated since I used to pass out all the time. I went to peak out the door and saw I was right when men started passing out, left and right, all men but one.

"Now usually, Fallok I'm a calm guy," Shanks said as he confronted the only man standing. I saw his crew members stand around him like a small army.

"But you've hurt a friend of mine, so I don't take that likely."

Did he mean me? Of course he didn't! He can't mean me...can he?

I watched the other man laugh off his current demeanor and point a gun.

"This is why I've always hated you, Shanks. Your always so soft and bave your idiotic morals and principles. It makes me sick. Your not a pirate, your not even a man!"

"You can say all you want, Fallok. You still hurt my friend, so your going down." Before I could blink, a chubby guy in a green and white shirt was behind the man, Fallok, with meat in one hand and a gun pointing at the side of his head. He pulled the triggar and the man instantly went down. My heart beat was the only thing I heard as Fallok fell, it was like slow motion. I quickly closed the door when I saw Shanks turning back this way and pretended to be tending to my arm. After a few moments Shanks came inside the room.

"I asked you to stay in here," he said.

"I was in here," I said trying to clean the graze I got.

"Oh really? Then tell me what you saw."

"I- I saw nothing."

"Your stuttering says otherwise." In one swift movement I was placed on the dresser.

"What the-" Shanks stood between my legs, probably thinking I would kick him away, and took my arm.

"Hold still," he told me and put some ointment on my arm.

"I could have done it myself you know."

"Yeah, but you got this saving me from it. Its not enough to repay you but its something." I looked away in embarrassment but noticed that his left arm was gone. I stared at it hard and wondered what happened to it.

"It happened years ago when I was saving a friend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said quickly.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all." He tied the bandage around my arm and smiled.

"There, you'll be healed up in no time." I stared at the man in awe, wondering how someone descibed as a cruel man, be this gentle towards me. I took in every feature on his face. From his three scars over his eyes, to his soft looking facial hair. I wanted to feel it to see if it was as soft as it looked. I noticed him looking at me as well. Taking in my face, as if trying to remember every detail. I looked away from him and pushed him back some so that I could get down. When I did, I looked up at him and smiled genuinely, something I've only done for my mother and that was before I turned ten.

"Thank you." I moved away from him and went out the cabin for the first time since my arrival on this ship. There was still light outside but the sun was setting. I looked around and saw all of the crew looking at me with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Well, everyone," Shanks sakd and he draped his arms over my shoulders, "let the party began!" The crew cheered and began singing and dancing and laughing. It lasted the entire night until they all went to sleep anywhere. Shanks was passed out beside my room door and I couldn't help but giggle.

In this short amount of time, this crew made me rethink my thoughts of pirates. Maybe all of them weren't as bad as my father depicts.

I put a blanket on Shanks and just stared at him for a moment. He's a man that had a gentle heart and an steel resolve. He seemed honourable enough, also. I stood and looked around at the mess created by the guys and chuckled before getting to work cleaning it up.

In the middle of cleaning I shivered at the sudden drop in temperature but it wasn't really cold, just nippy. I was going to ignore it but felt a blanket being placed on my arms.

"You don't have to do this, they usually do it once they're awake," Shanks said.

"It's fine. I don't mind really." I yawned a bit then tried to clean again but was stopped.

"You need to rest. Like I said, they usually do it whenever they wake up." I was going to rebuttal but he took my hand and began walking back to the room. I smiled at him while he wasn't looking then pretened to yawn when he looked back.

When we got to my room I felt utterly exhausted. I barely kept my eyes open walking to the bed. Shanks stopped to let me get in bed and get comfortable. He was going to leave but I grabbed his cloak.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked back at me. "Tell me about your friend. The one you helped years back." He smiled and turned to face me.

"Ah, you wanna know about Luffy."

"Wait, Strawhat Luffy? That same guy that destroyed Impel Down and declared war on the world government?"

"That very one. Although he was just a knucklehead when I helped him back then. He's grown into a fine pirate." I noticed the genuine respect he held for that boy and couldn't help but want to meet him myself. If Shanks approved of him then he couldn't have been the bad guy, could he?" I closed my eyes and imagined the kid he described as I drifted into sleep.


	4. Shifted World

Its been a week since I've been aboard Red Force and I've grown comfortably close to the crew and captain. All they've done was party, even when Shanks had a hang over. The wind had stopped, however, so its not as if we had anything to do.

I was cleaning up the mess while humming a song I learned from the crew. I picked up the last of the garbage and piled it with the rest of it in a corner. I went to the crows nest and decided to relax up there for a moment. I had found a book that looked interesting enough amd started reading it.

The others woke up about thirty minutes later and complimented my work. Shanks hadn't awakened yet, though. He wakes up during breakfast then after, he, Rockstar and Benn tease me on my height as if it were ritualistic. A few hours later Yasopp brought breakfast up to me and asked if I wanted to come join them but I turned him down to think.

Here I am, Kizami the daughter of Fleet Admiral Akainu, on the pirate ship of the Red-Haired Pirates relaxing and enjoying their company. I could only imagine my father's punishment. When I was a kid, me and a few others were playing pirates and marines, where I had to be the pirate. My dad found out and her threw me in a forest for a month with only a marine survival book and his marine hat. He came and got me three weeks after and said the only reason he had come to get me was because he had to leave again.

To this day I remember ever survival rule in that book. I could survive if we crashed on an uninhabited island right now. My father may have been ruthless with me but he did have his fatherly moments. If he knew that I was taking it easy on a pirate ship right now, I don't know what he'd do.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a growl was heard, followed by gunshots and cries.

"Its a sea king," someone yelled. I could hear them panic below me but this sea king was small compared to others I've encountered. It did stand taller though.

"Oh no, its going after Kazumi," Yasopp exclaimed. They all called out to me warning me of the monster but I wasn't afraid. Instead, I just looked at it just as it was about to eat me and it instantly stopped moving. I stood and brushed myself off and it growled at my challenge.

"Wow, your just a baby," I said.

"What are you doing, kid," Benn asked but I ignored him. The sea king glared at me before attacking but I kicked its nose and it backed away. I gave a glare of my own before jumping on it.

"You need a little discipline." I punched it in the head and it let out a pain filled roar.

"Now behave you bastard," I exclaimed as I kicked it once more. Unaware or the scared crew and their murmurs of how scary I was.

The sea king placed its head next to the ship, letting me get back on.

"Good girl," I said petting it.

"What the hell! She just tamed a Sea King," everyone said behind me. The sea king licked me and I cringed.

"Okay okay, take it easy!" She snuggled next to me and I hugged her back.

"That was impressive." I looked back at Shanks and saw his signature smile.

"Its nothing really. Just gotta show them who's boss." He let out a laugh and patted the Sea King.

"Well, what's its name?"

"What?"

"You can't tame a beast and not give it a name."

"Oh! Well, umm, lets see." I thought about names but couldn't find one that fit her. Shs was green with a blue back and had dark green eyes. She was almost snake like.

"I got one," Shanks said, "hows about Nazami?" The sea king purred in content with the name and I smiled.

"Nazami it is then." Nazami lifted her head and smiled down at us. Water sprayed us and I laughed but unaware that Shanks was staring at me with a look of longing and content.

Nazami had swam around us all day but I stayed in the crow's nest.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Shanks sat down on the edge of the crows nest and smiled down at me.

"Sorry, just needed to think is all."

"Is it about your father." I remained silent which gave him the answer.

"Hey, come on," he said, "you don't have to worry about it. He couldn't possibly know your with pirates now can he?"

"I- I suppose not."

"Okay then, stop moping around!"

"I'm not moping!" Shanks stuck is tongue out at me and I glared playfully.

"Yes you are."

"Alright fine," I said and smiled. He looked taken back by something when I smiled but then shook his head.

"Anyways, could I asked you something," he said. I nodded and looked out to the sea. He stood beside me and bumped shoulders with me.

"Ive been meaning to ask you this since you first got here but kept putting it off. Why are you still living with your parents and why were you stealing from bandits? I mean your a marine kid so the government should provide your family with enough money."

"Well, I live with my parents because my father is very protective over me. I've asked to move out plenty of times but he just brushed it off! But the whole bandit thing, it was for a few orphan kids." There was a pause between us as I thought of them.

"Seraphine, Semio, and Fletch. Their dad died and their mom left them to die in the forest. When I found them they were barely alive. I asked my dad if he could help and he said that the government wouldn't help them because they were the children of a pirate and that they would have to kill them. I hid them away and told him that they had died and made fake graves for them. I've been stealing from bandits so that they could be able to live. My best friend, Shiroshira, watches them while I'm away. I can spend time with them when my fathers away. My mother doesn't care what I do really."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty- two."

"And how how long has it been since you found them?"

"Two years. And I know living with your parents is kinda lame now but I don't have much choice innthe matter."

"Thats really brave of you." I felt him come behind me and hug me, shocking me and making my heart sore.

"Its amazing how strong and caring you are. You rarely see that in someone of your status. Someone beautiful of the inside and out is hard to come by."

"Shanks..." I allowed myself to relax in his arms, even for a brief moment. I felt as if I belonged there, which scared me a lot.

I looked down at Nazami and saw she was getting along with the rest of the crew just fine. I turned to face Shanks and he looked down at me with his signature smile. I backed away from him, making his look at me with confusion. I jumped down from the crow's nest and went to my room, still aware that his eyes are on me. I can't get close to him. Its wrong of me, I can't be so selfish. I closed the door and slid down it. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my tears. I couldn't get close to any of them. Its impossible and it would hurt so much at the end.

Later that evening I had kept to myself. The crew tried to get me to come out of the room but I just ignored them. I turned Shanks away when he asked to see me. Yasopp tried to joke around and get me to come out but I couldn't stomach it all. I couldn't be friends with pirates, no matter how much it pains me not to be. These pirates were one in a million and its hard not to be there friend. A tear was shed when I thought about saying good by at all.

The door slammed open and Shanks entered the room along with Benn. Suprisingly, Benn looked worried when he saw my tears. I quickly wiped my eyes before fully facing them.

"What is it?"

"We wanna know whats been eating you brat," Benn said. I couldn't look at them when the tears sprung up again.

"Nothing, I'm just a little dizzy is all," I lied. The lie was unconvincing to even my ears. My chin was gently grasped and my head was turned to face Shanks.

"Don't lie to us, especially not me. I find is unbecoming of a person that lies." I slapped his hand away when the tears turned into waterfalls.

"Its all your fault," I exclaimed, "this sadness and pain in my heart! Its your doing!"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Its not just you, captain! Everyone on this ship is at fault! I was fine on my own! You could have let me fall if you wanted but you saved me! Then you be nice to me and made me get attached to you and your crew! In a short span of time you've made me the happiest girl ever, surrounded by friends, like I've always dreamed!"

"Uhh, thats a bad thing," Benn asked. I punched him in the face, making him fly out the room. The crew looked at him then at me through the hole I made in the wall. I stood on my feet and yelled at him.

"Of course its a bad thing you bastard! What you think that my father won't find out that I've been playing friends with one of the most notorious pirate crews of the New World? Just one slip up is all it takes and you guys could all be executed because of me! Even if I told them that I came willingly the marines won't listen to me!"

"Kazumi-"

"No Shanks," I yelled and punched his chest but he didn't budge.

"Can't you see? I'm going to get you all killed," I screamed as I punched him.

"I don't want friends I've ever had to die because I couldn't let go!"

"Kazumi-"

"Even if the Marines don't find out, I'll have to say eventually! I don't want to say good bye to you guys, especially not you!" I covered my mouth after that last part and backed away from Shanks who looked as suprised as I did.

"Shanks I..." I was at a lose for words now.

I was so upset that I blurted that out! Stupid Kazumi!

I turned my back to him and tried to keep quiet. Suddenly I was pulled back into an embrace.

"We never have to say goodbye to you. For as long as you'll stay is the longest you'll allow yourself to stay with us." I turned to look at Shanks before bursting into tears and hugging him.


	5. Swimming With Steam

"I'm so hungry," I whined.

"You gotta wait for lunch time," Yasopp stated.

"But thats so far away!"

"Didn't you just have breakfast," Benn asked.

"So what? I'm still hungry!"

"Well thats too bad," Yasopp said. I layed on the ground and moped as my stomach growled.

It has now been a total of fourteen days since Shanks brought me aboard his ship. After I cried in his arms, I went to sleep from exhausting myself. Nazami has been around as well, which has been fun. Since I can't really swim so I ride on her back. I even caught a few fish down once or twice.

I looked up when I felt a shadow being cast over me that belonged to Benn and Shanks, who had on swimming trunks. I looked away, still embarrassed about what happened.

"Alright, Kazumi," Shanks said, "its a perfect day to learn how to swim."

"What? Seriously," I asked with excitement. I, at first, held in a squeal before jumping up and down in happiness.

"Woohoo! Alright! Lets get started!" I ripped off my cloths to reveal my strapless swimming top and swimming bottom.

"Come on Shanks," I said running to the side.

"Hold it," Benn said grabbing me and pulling me back.

"Hey, whats the big idea," I whined.

"For one, they need to set the swimming barrier down."

"Swimming barrier?" I looked over to see Yasopp and Rockstar in there swim suits and throwing out a weird looking net. It was box shaped and stiff with sea prism stones on them. They hooked it to a rope and threw it out into the water then tied the ropes to the mast of the ship.

"Okay, all set," Lucky Roo said. I burst with excitement before jumping into the water.

Ten minutes later

"I give up," I said to them from on the ship.

"What," they all said.

"You just got in here," Yasopp declared.

"You can't just throw in the towel," Benn said. I pretended to be asleep and ignore them until I felt someone behind me. I looked up and saw Shanks with a dark smile on his face.

"Shanks?" He lifted me up before walking over to the water.

"Hey, what are you doing? Shanks put me down! I don't wanna go!" He ignored all of my protest at first but stopped and got a glint in his eyes.

"Ehh?"

"Fine, have it your way," he said and dropped me. I landed on my ass which hurt a little then looked up at him.

"You don't have to learn anymore," he turned to face me and wore a determimed smile on his face, "if you can beat me in a little one on one sparring." I was confused at first but then smirked. I stood on my feet and and tapped my foot on the floors before looking him in the eye with equal determination.

"Alright, Captain. You got yourself a deal." We had a small stare off with both of our smirks having darkness behind them. The crew made small comments as they watched from the side of the ship.

The tension surrounding Shanks and myself was so thick that a blade couldn't cut through it.

"You can back down now if you want," Shanks said, "just know that I'll only hold back a tiny bit." I laughed at him and gave me reply

"Thats sweet and all Captain but," I suddenly got serious, like a crazy person, "I won't hold back at all." Shanks smirked and we both stood there as the wind blew.

"Ready...Set...Go!" We both said before I attacked him. He blocked my first kick with ease but I managed to connect with my other foot. His head whipped to the side and I smirked. I hadn't realized, until it was too late, that he still had my other foot. He tossed me to the side, like I weighed nothing but I managed to land on my feet.

"That kick kinda hurt, Kazumi," he said before looking at me, "but it still wasn't enough." I huffed and took it up a notch. I jumped up and down but kept my heels from touching the floor. The crew was confused about what I was doing until I finished and jumped high. I saw Shanks look around in confusion along with the others. When I got high enough I held out my foot and started to fall down. Shanks looked around in every direction but up until the last minute when he dodged me. I didn't let up through. I tried kicking from the floor but he blocked both. I stood and tried a round house kick but he dodge so I punched, connecting with it.

"Ha, take that!" Shanks looked at me then smiled before disappearing. I looked up at first but the sky was clear. I backed myself against the wall so that he wouldn't get behind me.

"Decent strategy," he said from beside me. I jumped up and made it look like I went up the stairs but used my speed to get to the crows nest.

I need to think of something quickly. Everything I do he can counter and block. He hasn't tried to attack yet so he's on the defensive.

"Well that was tricky." An arm wrapped around me and I was pulled backwards to a chest.

"If I were any other person on the ship I wouldn't have seen you." I felt his breath on my shoulder and froze. My heart was beating out of my chest right now, I wonder if he could feel how hard its beating.

"You are one tough cookie." I felt him on my neck now and he kissed a spot that made me weak at the knees.

"Since I brought you on this ship, I couldn't think right. All my thoughts are filled with you."

"Wha- omph!" I was now against the post chest to chest with Shanks. He had a clouded look on his face. He brought his head down to my shoulder again and kissed from there to my ear, then nipped at the lobe.

"Sh- Shanks, what are you-" he cut me off by biting down harder bit not hard enough to hurt me but enough to make me hot all over.

"You were good, down there," he told me softly, his hand roaming down my arm. "But your not strong enough to defeat me."

"What? Of course I could beat you! Who do you think I am you red basta-" I was cut off again when he placed his warm hand on my side, just above my hip. He turned me away from him once more, putting his chest on my back.

"What are you doing to me, Kazumi?"

I couldn't really catch what he said bit thats what itsounded like. Before I could asked what he said, he spoke again this time in his normal tone of voice.

"Now lets see," He said. Before I knew it I was back on the deck, Shanks right behind me.

"W- wait a minute." Next thing you now I was wriggling in laughter. Shanks was tickling me without mercy.

"Damn it you red bastard, Haha! Stop, hahaha, cheati- hahahaha!"

"Just forfeit and I'll stop."

I was now in the water, grumpy might I add. I gave up after Shanks started tickling my feet. Benn and Rockstar both picked on me while Shanks was ruthless with his swimming lessons. When the sun went down, Shanks let me stopped. I collapsed on the floor in fatigue.

"I think...I'm gonna just die here." I relaxed and pretended to be dead.

"Oh no! Captain killed Kazumi," the crew exclaimed.

"Stop being so dramatic," Benn said, "your just out of shape."

"Am not! Who the hell do you think you are? You calling me fat, you sac of crap? I should really kick you a new ass you behemoth!" I stormed off into the room, grumbling on the way there.

I took off my towel and sunk in the bath.

"Who knew that they had a bath on the ship," I said out loud, "even though I had to look for it. I wish they would have told me they had one!"

I turned to stare at the wall when my mind wandered to the crow's nest.

"What was his deal anyways," I asked out loud, "I mean why would he do that? Its not as if he couldn't have just tickled me to begin with."

I sunk into the bath a little more until my nose was submerged under water.

My mind replayed every touch and kiss he placed onto my body.

"Gah! I shouldn't be thinking about this," I yelled out scratching my head wildly, "okay, Kazumi, pull your head in! He was just teasing you! Yeah thats it! And here you were worrying for nothing! Hahahaha." I relaxed into the tub again for another minute or so but decided to get out. Just as I reached for my towel, the door opened, revealing Shanks in a towel himself. I stared in shock and embarrassment and he just stared with a shocked face. After a moment passed I ducked back into the water, covering my chest.

"Gah! Get out of here you perv!" I threw the bar of soap at his face, making him fall.

I stayed in the room after the bath incident. I was too embarrassed to face anyone. Yasopp tried to talk to me but got scared saying I was being creepy. Benn and Rockstar also left me alone after I punched Benn on accident when he snuck up on me. I layed in my bed and put the blanket over my head.

"Just when I reassured myself that I was just imagining things!"

I laying on my stomach and held onto my pillow in thought.

"Why did he have to come into the bath right then?" I sighed and closed my eyes to go to sleep. When I was half way to slumber, the door opened. I was too tired to even open my eyes to see who it was, or to see if it was even real.

The side of the bed dipped and at this point I was able to open my eyes a little. Shanks sat there staring at me with longing. I closed my eyes, tired from everything today and just tried to ignore his presence.

"You're driving me wild, you know," He whispered. If felt the bed dip a little more before something soft and warm touched my lips.


	6. Life's Prices

I woke up with an obnoxious yawn and stretched before getting out of bed. I blinked lazily a few times before just sitting there.

"I don't really want to get up," I said to myelf before laying back down. Suddenly the door opened and Yasopp came in with Lucky Roo and Kumagashi, a pirate with long blonde hair and a hat that had the crew's Jolly Roger on it.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Yasopp said. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Come on girly, wake up. Its already noon and the captain is teaching you to swim remember?" I blushed when they mentioned Shanks and hid further into the bed.

"Go away," I said.

"Sorry, no can do," Yasopp said, "we need to feed you and then you need to change so you can learn how to swim."

"I don't wanna," I stated plainly. One of then sighed I heard footsteps that sounded like they were leaving. I relaxed a bit and tried to drift off to sleep until I felt a rush of cold air out of no where. I yelped and sat up to see the men with my blanket.

"Now yoh have no choice but to get up," Donzi said. They knew that if I got up then I couldn't go back to sleep so they took the blanket and put it on the other side of my cabin.

"Your dead meat," I screamed before chasing them outside the cabin. They taunted me like children, sticking out their tongues and waving they're fingers behind they're heads. I, somehow, got the strength to pick up Lucky Roo over my head, startling the poor man.

"You bastards must pay!" I threw Lucky Roo at the two and they looked back with fear as he collided with them. I brushed my hands together with a scowl before turning to walk away, only to bump into someone. I looked up to see a very pissed off Shanks with a scary smile on his face.

"Your late for your swimming lessons, Kazumi," he said.

"Uhh, heh heh, ya see there is a really funny story for that that I'll tell you about later on in the next life. For now I'll go get changed and we can start, okay?" I gave him a nervous laugh before running to my cabin and leaning against the door.

Jeez, why does today have to be an odd day?

I took off my pjs and placed them on the bed. Since I always wear my swim cloths I just walked out the door. Everyone except Ignus, a pirate with long blonde hair and a bandana with the crew's Jolly Roger on it, Shigura, a bald pirate with panda eyes, a scar on the side of his face, and a monkey that never leaves his shoulder, and Kanamiru, a lion looking man with sharp teeth. I felt and arm around my waist and knew it was Shanks.

"Uh, Shanks?"

"No more time to waste," he said with a wicked grin.

"Wait, what are you-" I was cut off by my own scream as he picked me up and jumped from the ship into the water.

"You almost got it," Shanks said as I swam over to him. I got tired mid way and stopped moving, drowning in the process. Shanks yanked me from the water and held me close to him as I coughed up water.

"It seems like she's worst off then Luffy was back then,"Yasopp said.

"No kidding," Benn replied

"Will you both shut up!" I calmed my coughing and looked up at Shanks with new found determination.

"Again," I commanded.

"Thats enough for the day," he said before guiding me to the rope ladder.

"But I was so close this time," I whined.

"We'll pick up tomorrow, its almost sun down." I looked over to the horizon and saw that he was right. The sun was about to set and I didn't want to miss it.

I was in the crows nest once more reading the book I found waiting for the sun to go down completely.

"Foods done ya know," Shanks said.

"I'll be down in a few." I didn't stop reading the book when I replied. Suddenly it was ripped from my hands.

"Hey, give that back," I said. I tried to snatch it back but he turned around, making my reach for it from behind.

"I remember this book it ended with the boy-"

"Don't say another word you red bastard," I exclaimed. Shanks laughed and gave me the book back. I huffed and went to sit back down but Shanks stopped me and sat down himself before pulling me onto his lap.

"What the-"

"Just read the book, its a good story."

"But your-" he shushed me and opened the book to the page I left off on.

"What ever." I made myself comfortable in his lap and read until the sun went down completely. By that time Shanks had fallen asleep, snoring softly.

I took that time to sit back and actually look as him. His red hair felt soft when I brush it away from his face, and his facial hair was soft too. My hands drifted upwards to the three scars on his eye but were stopped when Shanks grabbed it and pulled it away.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I didn't mean to-" Shanks pulled me closer but never opened his eyes.

He's still sleeping I thought, thats a relief! I caressed his face more and a breeze waved by, making his hair dance across his face. Never has Shanks looked so beautiful to me. I found myself getting closer to his face, as if something was pushing me to him. Finally I kissed his cheek, making sure to linger there for a moment. When I pulled away, I saw his eyes were opened and shock was written all over his face. I backed away and stood to my feet.

"Shanks! I didn't mean to- I mean I hadn't planned to- uh," Shanks rose to his feet and stood in front of me with an unreadable expression.

"Shanks?" He chuckled before grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head.

"Shanks? What the-" Shanks bit my arm, making me yelp in suprise.

"I've been waiting for a sign," he said before kissing the spot he bit, "a sign that told me that you liked me." He nudged my head to the side with his own and bit down on my neck lightly, making me gasp in pleasure.

"I've been pushing it with teasing you, but I just couldn't help myself." He sucked on the spot he bit, making me moan softly, barely audibly.

"Now that I've gotten a sign-" Shanks looked at me with adoration, warmth, and something I couldn't place before bringing his head closer to mine.

"I can't let you go." He slowly brought his lips closer to mine. Our breaths mixed together from his closeness. Just as we were about to seal the kiss, cannon fire sounded before landing and exploding in the water. Making the ship rock. Shanks and I fell from the wave and the men below us ran around panicking.

"Stay here," Shanks said before jumping to help his men. I looked out at sea and saw it was a marine ship.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" I jumped down myself but as I did so a wave from the cannon hit the water and rocked the boat, making me land wrong and sprain my ankle. I ignored the pain and tried to think of something.

If Nazami just pulled us away the marines would kill her. I need to find a way to distract them, quickly and long enough to have them escape. An idea popped up into my head and I quickly went into action.

Everyone was running around, busy with planning an escape so they didn't see or hear me call Nazami. The sea king showed itself and I had to act quickly. I told Nazami my plan and she reluctantly agreed to it. The marine ship was almost close enough for my plan and I climbed on top of Nazami's head and she took us under water. When we reached the marine ship I got off and hopped on board, praying that this would work.

"Go Nazami, its all up to you now!" She huffed but obeyed my orders and went back to Shanks' ship to take it away.

"Oi, a sea king is pulling the ship away," someone said.

"Well kill the damn thing. We can't let those pirates escape!" I quickly took a cannon from the side and aimed it onto the floor before firing it, making the shooter miss hks mark and the ship sway.

"What the hell is going on here." I fell to the ground and hugged my ankle but fear coursed through me when I looked up and saw none other than vice admiral Momomga glaring down at me.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked but I glared at him in return. A look of realization covered his fave but then a blank look.

"So, Akainu's daughter is with the pirates now, what a surprise turn of events."

"Sir, the Red-Haired Pirates have escaped."

"Very well than. Take this woman to the prisoner's quarters. We're delivering her to her father." Two crew memebers picked me up and dragged me away. I looked out to sea and smiled because everyone got away safely.

I'm sorry Shanks, I thought and a tear rolled down my face. I may never see them again.


	7. Strong Resolve

I felt numb. Its been three days since I left with the marines. I was told that my father would collect me in a town called Grandosa, which was four days away. They also moved me to a private cabin as long as I promised not to try anything. I hadn't eaten since I got on this ship. I was to scared, dreading my father's wrath when I have to explain myself to him. I was also depressed because I missed the pirates. In this giant cabin fit for a queen I was stuffy. I had grown comfortable with my small cabin aboard Shanks' ship. My memories with them were the only things that kept me brave. I don't regret my time with them, I never will. I can face any punishment my father throws at me as long as I have those memories.

A knock sounded on the doorbut I didn't answer. I stayed in my position, layed on the bed with my back facing the door.

"Ms. Kazumi, your father wants to talk with you," Vice Admiral Momonga stated. He brought me a mini transponder snail and I gulped.

"Hi, dad," I said.

"Is it true that you helped pirates escape," he asked immediately.

"Dad, they're nice pirates! They didn't do anything wro-"

"There is no such thing as a nice pirate," he yelled, "I've taught you what a pirate was and you've seen how cruel they can be." I wimpered at the memory of those pirates. But my resolve was strong.

"Shanks isn't like that, dad! None of them ar-"

"We'll talk more when you get here." The transponder snail clicked and the call had ended. Tears fell down my face and I bit my lip to hold back a sob. Momonga took the snail and left the room, giving me a look of pity.

We would be arriving to the island in less than an hour. Momonga had convinced me to eat after the call between me and my father ended. He told me I needed strength to deal with him, which was truth. I held on to my courage as my fears spiked up. I was scared of facing my father. From experience I knew what was going to happen. He was going to question me first then he was going to lock me in a dark room for days without food before sending me home to mother who would punish me for ruining her peace. Its a never ending thing, something that happened when I would misbehave.

I wonder what the others are doing right now. Knowing Shanks he'd try to rescue me. Luckily he won't know where I am.

We arrived on the island and my father told the men to put me in cuffs as we walked through town. I hid my face with my hair so that no one could see my face. The whispers of curiosity bloomed around me, wondering my identity and what I've done. They also mentioned my father being here, which made me shiver and wimper.

After an hour of walking, we arrived to a giant mansion that was beautifully made but had a heavy atmosphere. Momonga led me inside and took of the cuffs. Then I was face to face with my father and mother.

"Mom, I-" I was cut off with a slap from her. Never have either of my parents hit me.

"Don't mom me, you had me worry about you for weeks and then I find out you were with pirates?" She slapped me again and I fell to the floor from it. I spit out the blood and looked down at the floor.

"Imagine how people would react if they knew my daughter was going around, whoring with pirates!"

"I didn't-"

"Silence," my father said. He grabbed my wrist tightly and yanked me to my feet, also hurting my wrist.

"I've spent years teaching you what pirates are and how they work. They are criminals that steal and kill and cause mayhem where ever they go. Now you spit in my face by joining pirates?"

"Dad, they aren't like that," I yelled only to be punched by him. Pain seared through my abdomen and I curled into a ball.

"You'll never learn at all at this rate. We're going to get it through your head one way or the other," my mother said. She clapped and a few people dressed in black suits picked me up and dragged me away.

I was now in a dark room tied up in a chair. This was different from the other punishments I'd received. They never tied me up before. A bad feeling rolled in my gut just as the door opened. I could see my mothers outline waltzing into the room.

"Kazami, you've disappointed me for the last time. This punishment will surely bring you to your senses." I glared at her and she scowled befofe slapping me.

"How dare you look at your mother that way! Where is your respect?" She slapped me once more and this one packed power.

"Now, lets get this over with," she said and walked behind me, "where are those pirates now?"

"Tch, I'm not saying a wo-" she cut me off with another slap to the face.

"Lets not be difficult please. The ladies are waiting for me."

"Well then go to the ladies! I'm not a kid anymore!" She slapped me harder than ever, making me spit out blood.

"Where is my daughter? She's better than this, you imposter!"

"Thats enough," My father's voice boomed, "We'll have to take her to the next room since she won't talk." My mother huffed and snapped her fingers. I then felt a pinch on my neck and drowsiness instantly hit me.

I was chained up by my hands, my feet chained to the floor so I was suspended in air. I could barely move. It was also super cold in here. I was for to change into a thin white dress that hugged my body comfortably. The door opened and a few guys came it with a hose of some kind.

"Kazumi," my father said through the intercom, "this will be your only option. Your going to say those pirates forced you to come with them for ransom." I was mortified by my father request.

"But they never held me hostage! In fact I was free the entire time!" A red like came on amd a buzzer sounded. The men sprayed me with the hose and cold water hit me like an iceberg. I yelped from the cold and my body shivered. The tin dress didn't help anything either.

"Lets try that again Kazumi. Did the pirates hold you for ransom," my mother said.

"No," I chattered out. The red light and buzzer sounded again and the water hit me again, this time harder. So hard it stung.

"Until you give us the answer, sweety, you'll have to go through this. Don't worry, no one knows the truth about you. They think your too traumatized." I didn't recognize these people. I had always held my father in high regards, looking up to him but this is-

Another round of water hit me and I screamed. It was so cold. My body was freezing and my limbs began to go numb.

"Did the pirates hold you for ransom?" I shuttered more and hardened my voice enough to answer strongly.

"No!" I was sprayed again. Small bits of flesh began to tear off of me this time and I screamed in pain.

"Your just adding to your punishment, Kazumi," my mother said in an annoyed tone, "You'll lessen it by doing as we ask." My teeth chattered harder and my body shook violently.

"If this is how all marines act. If this is how a marine family is supposed to act," I coughed and looked up since I didn't know where they were, "then I'd rather be a pirate any day!" The room fell silent as I panted raggidly. The red light and the buzzing noise came again and the men sprayed me once more.

Shanks' p.o.v (suprise Mean while!)

Nazami pointed to the direction of Kazumi's location and I knew where they took her.

"Any news, captain," Benn asked me.

"She's in Grandosa, roughly three weeks away from here I believe."

"Then lets get going," Yasopp exclaimed, "we've gotta go get her!"

"I've got a thing or two to say to her in person," Rockstar stated, "she had no right to do what she did!"

"Not to mention we miss her," Lucky Roo stated, eating meat.

It's been three days since Kazumi helped us escape. As angry as I was when I found out what she did I couldn't help but admire her bravery. I wanted her back so badly that I was risking my life to get her. Momonga probably already called Akainu and who knows what he'll do with her.

"We're going to Grandosa. If Nazami takes us then we'll be there in a week and a few days," I said, "now don't get it wrong, getting her back will be rough considering that that town is a secret marine base. I think I know where shes holed up also."

"You know she's gonna punch us for going after her, right?"

"Yeah, I already know that," I said then laughed. The crew laughed with me, remembering the girl that stole our heart, and all of me with her.

"Set course for Grandosa island. We're paying the marines a visit."

Just hang on, Kazumi. We're coming for you whether you like it or not.


	8. Broken Worlds

Its been days of nonstop torture. My mother comes by twice every three hours while my father has been around on the clock. After the cold room, I was placed in a dark room. They always asked where Shank's crew was and told me to say that Shanks kidnapped me.

The door opened and my father walked in with a plate if food. He sat it in front of me and I scoffed it all down immediately.

"Why," he asked out loud, "why are you with pirates." I stopped eating now.

"I raised you to beware of those criminals. All they do is terrorize innocent people."

"The Red-Haired Pirates are different, dad," I said lowly but loud enough for him to hear.

"If only that were true," he said leaving the room.

"Dad," I said, stopping him at the door, "please don't hurt them. They did nothing wrong! You have to losten too me!" He left the room and I sobbed. Crying for the pirates, my family, everything.

I don't know what day it is, everything is so dark. My father brings me food himself and my mother comes in to torture me without his authority. She says the most awful things as she hits me and stomps on me. They send someone to check my wounds at least. My body is fully wrapped in bandages up to my neck.

The door opened but I didn't want to see who it was. A sudden bright light came on and I shielded my eyes.

"Well seems you got yourself into a pretty nasty predicament." My eyes widened. That voice is-

I looked up and smiled at the man before me with is arm lit up.

"Kizaru!"

"Now whats this I here about you joining up with pirates," he asked. I looked away from his unusually stern look, it held too much disappointment.

"I never joined pirates but they didn't kidnap me either."

"Huh?" I sighed and toughened my face.

"Shanks saved me when I was fallimg from a cliff! They had to leave because marines were after them so its not like they could have just left me behind before leaving! The Red-Haired Pirates aren't terrible people! In fact they are probably the nicest pirates I've ever met." I looked down to hide my tears.

"I- I can't lie and say they kidnapped me! Its wrong!"

"Seems like you've grown too attached to them, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"Your father is trying to help you, you know. If word got out that you were on a pirate ship no one would veiw you with respect at all. You'll be the target of hatred everywhere you go."

I took in his words and smiled.

"Ya know, its funny but, I don't mind at all."

"What?"

"Usually I worry about how others veiw me because its how I grew up. Being with Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Rockstar, Benn, Shanks and the others helped me to see that it doesn't really matter how others view me."

"And hows that?"

"Because my father doing these things to me. Ita weird but everything he throws at me makes me see that I shouldn't care about the worlds opinion of me."

"Huh..." Kizaru turned and left along with his light but I saw the faintest smile on his face that gave me more encouragement.

After that I'd lost track of time again and my brain started to distort because of it. Hours could have been day, day can be seconds, its all a matter of will to not give up hope at all. My mind kept drifting to Shanks. The small moments we shared meant the world to me, they still do. I hope he will just move of and forget about me. I'll be fine on my own. Maybe later in the years we can see each other again.

My brain gave me a flash of the almost kiss we shared and I touched my lips, imagining how they would have felt. For some reason, my lips tingled, as if I had already kissed him before. Then there was the moment before that when he put me on his lap while I read that book. Hia face was almost child- like whenever he slept it was comical. He'd sleep with his mouth open wide and a small bit of drool would come out. It was adorable. If I think hard enough, I can still feel his soft red hair on my fingers. I blush, rememberingthat I had kissed his cheek that night. That was so stupid of me. I knew that we couldn't try to be together but I tried anyways. As long as I'm the daughter of a marine, I can't be with Shanks or his crew in any way, it'll only cause them trouble.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot," I exclaimed and layed on the ground, "I actually thought..." my mind flashed to Shanks smiling down at me, "I thought..." I remembered how joy filled the crew was and how much fun I had with them, "I thought that I..." I remember Shanks being strict when teaching me to swim, Benn and Yasopp's wake up calls, The eating contest between me and Lucky Roo. I remembered everything.

Shanks' P.O.V

I sat inher cabin and thought back on every thing. The first memory I had was of her when she first woke up. She didn't care that she was on a pirate ship nor did she believe we would, or could, hurt her at first, she was worried about the orphan's treasure that she'd gotten. Then the memory of my heart clenching when she looked at me with fear after finding out we were notorious pirates. I swished my sake around but didn't drink it; I couldn't knowing that Kazumi saved us and was taken away from me.

"Captain," Benn said from outside the door.

"What is it?"

"According to oir navigator we're just three days away. We're also trying to giving Nazami a break for now but she's pushing herself too hard." I grew worried at this. Nazami was loyal to Kazumi but if she got hurt on my watch I could never forgive myself. I got up and went on deck and saw Nazami battling fatigue and Yasopp.

"Come on, Nazami! Do you really think Kazumi would like the fact that you got yourself hurt," he reasoned. The sea king roared aggressively but kept pulling the ship.

"Nazami, thats enough," I said to her but she ignored me.

"Yasopp is right, if you overdo it, Kazumi will be upset. Why don't you just take a break and the rest of us paddle there." The sea king paused before backing down and going underwater to rest.

"Jeez, it took me forever to convince her to rest herself," Yasopp said.

"Yeah, but captain knows his way with words, unlike you, Yasopp," Rockstar stated, causeing everyone to laugh.

"Alright men," I said loudly, "all hands on deck. We are going to paddle this boat like never before. We aren't stopping until Kazumi is back with us on this ship!"

"Aye," they all exclaimed.

"She thought she could just get rid of us easily but she thought wrong. If she wants out then she'll have to go through all of us!" The crew cheered and a few went to the bottom of the ship to paddle while the others raised the sails. I stood and looked forward, silently communicating with Kazumi as if she would hear me.

Kazumi

I felt coldness rush over me, waking me up. The sound of a bucket hit the ground as I gasped from the sudden wetness.

"Get up on you feet," my father demanded. I glared but did as he said. He took me by the arm and dragged me out of the dark room. We walked down a long, dreadful hallway before stopping at the room they had me chained again. This time, however, the room was at a normal temperature.

"You know what to do," my father said. Suddenly two men appeared out of no where and took me completely inside before chaining me up again. The buzzer and the red light came on as soon as the men stepped away from me. I was expecting the water again but that wasn't the case. A wave of electricity hit me, making me scream in pain.

"As you can see, this punishment will be different from anything else," my mother said after the electric current stopped," the voltage we have won't kill you or make you lose your memory, its set perfectly. I was panting and twitching now, I could still feel the electricity moving through my body.

"Now, could you please say those magic words? It hurts to see you like this."

"I- I," I paused a bit to gather my senses, "I wasn't kid-" the red light had come on again and the electricity hit me. I screamed again and felt saliva drip from my face. It stopped and I was left twitching again.

Aorund the twelfth time, she stopped quicker than she usually would. There was no voice on the intercom right after and I felt something was wrong.

"Sweetheart I have great news," my mother said happily, "those silly pirates that you were with are dead now! Isn't that great!"

I felt as if my whole world had collapsed at my feet.


	9. Truth Unveiled

Shanks

His smiling, carefree face was all I could think about. After my mother told me that the marines killed Shanks and his crew, I went crazy.

"No," I said softly, "that can't be... he can't be..." I ignored my mother's gloating and tried to cope with the sudden news.

"Awe dear, don't look so glum! This is happy news. Now you can tell everyone what horrible things happenex to you!"

"Tch, just piss off," I yelled out, "shut up and piss off! I don't believe they're dead for one second! Its a big lie!" The red light came on and the electricity hit me, longer than any other time.

"I- I won't say it," I panted out.

Shanks

"The island is just up ahead, captain," Yasopp said from the crow's nest.

"Alright everyone on deck," I commanded. Its been a week and four days since Kazumi left us but today was the day that I would get her back."

Everyone came to the deck and surrounded me, awaiting my orders.

"I'll use my Haki on the other marine's so that we don't have to waste energy. Those don't don't pass out, I leave them to you."

"Your not going in there alone," Benn said.

"Its better that way. Besides, the only real threats are Akainu, his wife, and Momonga. I can take care of Akainu myself. Besides, I know you guys will catch up to us before anything gets out of hand." No one said anything in reply.

"Alright then, prepare to land men. And prepare for a good fight."

We landed in a cave that was conveniently there and walked up to town. Everyone we passed looked at us with fear, realizing who we were, before running away. Marines tried to abush us but I knocked them all out with Haki and we kept moving. Further in we stopped when Momonga stood in the way with his men.

"Red-Haired Shanks, captain on the Red-Haired Pirates, your not taking another step.

"Oh I beg to differ," I said and drew my sword quick enough to block his sudden attack but Rockstar was quick to react himself.

"Go ahead, captain. I can hold him off."

"Alright," I said walking around the two.

"No you don't," Momonga said trying to attack me again but Rockstar was quicker.

"Your fighting me now!"

We arrived to the mansion and it was almost comical that they had these poor boys guarding the door.

"Don't let them in," one yelled.

"Guard the doors with you life," said another. Benn stepped forward and smirked

"Tch, this is pitiful for Akainu."

"They probably have some type of trap waiting for us," Yasopp stated. I just went ahead, not able to hold bavk anymore.

Kazumi is inside these walls. Just a little farther.

We all forced out way in through the guards and ran through the halls.

We're coming, Kazumi!

Kazumi

My father had ordered his men to keep me in the dark room after the electricity thing; I honestly didn't mind at all. My mind and heart still tried to grip onto hope that the crew she'd grown to love was yet alive and well. I heard the guards whispering about my parents finally breaking me and how sorry they felt in all of this. I didn't have the strength to walk so they had to drag me. Over the weeks my hair grew a bit longer and the white dress was dirty and had blood stains on it. I learned that my mother ordered me to be changed into this so that I could, somehow, be purified after I confessed. I've never hated before but I suppose this is what it feels like. I've always thought my mother was a beautiful woman and she was strong. I've held my father in high regards also, seeing him as a strong man and role model. Now I don't even recognize them, its like having an almost burnt picture, you can recognize the people but only if you look at it closely.

I was sickened at how happy my mother was that the Red-Haired Pirates were dead. I felt my heart clenching and wimpered from the pain.

Is this what a broken heart feels like?

I curled into a ball on the floor and just layed there, feelomg my body begin to shut down. I was ex hausted memtally and physically but I couldn't close my eyes as I remembered the fun I had with the pirates once again.

Shanks

We ran through the halls with ease as we searched for the room that Kazumi was in.

"No sign of her, captain," Yasopp said.

"I looked down the rest of the hall and came to nothing," Lucky Roo said with food.

"Alright, guys lets go to the next floor," I commanded and they followed. When we got to the top steps I glared at the men before us as the crew stood in front of me to block attacks.

"Well what a surprise," I said, "why are you here, Kizaru?"

"The real question is, why are filthy pirates ruining my angelic aura," the woman that was blocked by Donzi said. Jesselan was her name. She was an assassin but I suppose she quit.

"Not to mentions you hide behind your crew, disgusting ass," the man I recognized as Finny said as Ignus blocked him. He was a fish man from the fish man district that could get distracted easily.

"Let's get this over with," the man that was being blocked by Kanamiru said. His name was Beast Hunter Axel, a formal member of a pirate crew.

Hiroichi blocked off Catall, a man that ate one of the Cat Cat fruits and became a lion man.

"Hur Hur Hur, this may be fun," Carlimine hissed as he stared at Yasopp with snake eyes. She's another devil fruit eater, the snake snake fruit, and became a cobra woman. I sighed and turned around.

"Will you guys be okay? If Kizaru is up here then she's not upstairs. I know Akainu too well."

"Ohh, scary," Kizaru said, "but I can't let you go get Kazumi. She's being put through enough as is." A light shone from behind me and I knew he was going to attack me. "I would hate to see her in more trouble." Just as he shot the light at me, Lucky Roo kicked his finger, making the light got another direction. The look on Kizaru's face was one of awe.

"Your fast," Kizaru said impressed, "scary."

"Your going to be fighting me now." I continued my journy down stairs, and waved at them.

"I'll leave it to you," I told them. Benn followed behind and made a tch sound.

We traveled down to the lower levels and started asking guards where Kazumi is. If they didn't tell me I'd locked them in a random cell.

"Any luck Benn?"

"None at all. None of them know nothing about her being here."

"That's strange enough," I said going into thought.

Akainu, what's your game this time?

Kazumi

I could feel everything physically, my mother, or should I say adoptive mother, slapping me to get a response, my father picking me up when I didn't budge; I just wasn't there mentally. I had finally shut down. I couldn't bring myself to face reality. I had just accepted the fact that Shanks had died, not even minutes later I leanr that my real mother was a pirate, my father killed her when she gave birth to me, it was too much to deal with. I'd rather be here, in my dark void than face everything. I don't know anything anymore and its driving me down.

Flashback

The lights turned on and my mother walked into the room with her favorite umbrella and stared down at me with hatred.

"Your more trouble than your worth," she said before pulling a blade from her umbrella. I sat up in fear and backed away from her.

"Mother? What are you-"

"Stop calling me your mother," she said before kicking my face, making me fall on it.

"I'm not your mother you filthy woman! I'm glad of it too!" I ignored the pain in my fave and looked up at her, unbelieving.

"What? Your not my- but how? Whats going on!"

"Deshushushu," she laughed out, "foolish girl! You couldn't have figured it out yourself? Look at you then look at me and your father. You don't resemble me one bit while you have your fathers eyes. I would think it obvious but maybe you were just as dumb as that woman."

The room began to close around me and I felt my world shifting.

"Your real mother, Salestien Heartfall, was a filthy pirate. Just after she gave birth to you, Sakazuki killed her, right there while holding you. I really wish that I could have seen it all in person. The look of the life draining from her eyes and the regret of not being able to keep you was something I would relish in. I thought your father would kill you too but seeing as he couldn't kill his own child for some reason, he took you in and I had to play mother for thirty two years." She lifted my head up with her sword and smiled at me sadistically.

"I've always hated your existence. You resemble her so much to the point were I look at you and want to kill you myself. You wouldn't even exist if that woman had told Sakazuki that she was a pirate."

I blanked out after that. Nothing else she said mattered to me. She sliced up my arms and legs but not to the point where I couldn't walk. I let her do it and didn't let out a sound. My father was the one to stop her and take her away from me. He came back and tried to get me to talk but I was too deep into the darkness of my soul. I had no fight left in me now but only one reason to live.

I felt myself being thrown but I still didn't move at all. I was drained of my life now. Shanks is dead, my father killed my mother, my body was tired from the punishment I'd received, the only thing keeping me alive were the children that I'd sworn to protect. I had to get out of here for them, even if it kills me.


	10. Past as A Marine

Shanks

We made it down to the lowest level and checked every cell for her. Every one that we opened turned up empty but I grew more worried looking at the state of the cells. They were dark and wet from the water dripping from the pipes. It was also cold so she could get sick.

"I can't find her, captain. I'm getting a bad feeling."

"We'll find her. She has to be down here."

"She is but your now taking her." Me nor Benn turned around because we know who the voices belong to.

"So you are here," I said before facing Akainu's wife.

"Akainu said you'd come here. I guess I gave you too much credit."

"I guess you did. Now, on to the important things. Where is Kazumi?"

"Deshushushu! You think I'd tell you, a pirate?"

"I was hoping that asking politely would work. I don't really see the point of fighting."

Deshushushu! Deshushushu! Captain your too funny. Maybe Akainu will let me keep you to break you, like I've done with Kazumi." I tensed at this information and my stance grew more hostile.

"What have you done to Kazumi," Benn asked

"Deshushushu! Since I take pride in my work I'll tell you. I broke Kazumi's spirit." Benn growled in bubbling anger and I just stood and listened.

"It took a little longer than most but I did it never the less. If you wouldn't have shown up I could have made her a puppet like the rest. No worries, though," her expression turned dark and sinister in a blink so both me and Benn prepared ourselves, "I can still break her." As expected, she attacked but Benn managed to hold her off.

"Go get the brat, I'll handle her." I nodded and rushed to go find Kazumi.

Kazumi

I was in the chain room again. I was glaring down at my father who was just looking away from me. I was snapped out of my numb state when I heard someone had broken into the manor. The transponder snail had cut off before it said who but whoever it was gave me the chance to find escape. That woman said she would handle it herself since the guards and the Six Gates couldn't. I decided to get answers from my father while he was here.

"Is it true that you killed her? My real mother?" The question seemed to throw him off but he collected himself quickly.

"Your mother needs to keep her mouth shut," he said.

"If what she said is true then she's not my mother! My mother was a pirate, right? Salestien Heartfall." There was a pause. The silence in the room thickened the tension. It made me so nervous to the point where my hands shook in the shackles that bound me.

"Its true. Everything that she told you was true. Your mother was a pirate and I did kill her." That pain in my chest hit me again, but this time it was harder.

"I was going to kill you as well but thought you would become a marine instead. I should have know better when I took you with me that time that you wouldn't become a marine." I remember what memory he was speaking of. It was my fifteenth birthday and my dad decided to bring my with him to work to show me the life of a marine.

Flashback

I skipped around my father, excited that I finally got to join him after years of begging. I wanted to see what marines do and why they were so great.

"I'm gonna see the marines! I'm gonna see the marines!" I kepted singing those words over and over again until my father picked me up.

"Alright, settle down. Your making me dizzy with all the circles," he said as he placed me on his shoulder. I looked up and saw a giant gate with a World Government sign on it.

"Captain Akainu, sir," Jakkan said.

"What is it?"

"We have to make a stop at Impel Down before continuing, sir. There is some type of riot happening."

"Can't they handle it themselves? We have better things to do."

"No sir, its an order."

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped." My father placed me on my feet and looked down at me with all seriousness.

"Kazumi, when we get to Impel Down you will stay by my side until I send Jakkan to get you, understand?"

"Yeah, sure!" He patted me on the head and looked out over the sea.

When we finally arrived to the prison I felt intimidated by it. It was said to be hell itself so I don't want to be here long. When we docked I went into the captains quarters and read a book that my mother gave me. We would be moving to the New World in a few years and I asked her to buy me lots of books before then.

I waited and waited for someone to retrieve me but hours passed and nothing. Finally, after four hours, Jakken came in with his usual smile.

"Alright, your father is waiting," he said. I ran over to him and followed him out. Once inside we had to go through a checking process before going into an elevator. I've never been inside of any marine bases but I knew where they were and heard the stories about some of them.

"Its going to be a long ways down so you can get comfortable," Jakken told me. I caught how much he changed since getting off the ship. He seemed anxious now, and sort of darker. I kept my guard up and sat in the corner where I could watch my surroundings. Jakken whistled the entire way down, and that is a long to. I was growing impatient but said nothing to him. After thirty minutes or so we reached the sixth floor, a floor I never knew they had. I stood but was hesitant when getting off the elevator. This floor was dark amd cold. It had a think tension around it. That was almost suffocating.

Before I could possibly react, Jakken grabbed me by the hair and pulled so that I'd fall.

"I'm sorry, Kazumi," he said with that dark, creepy look, "but Akainu must pay." He dragged me towards the darker part of the room as I kicked and screamed for him to let me go.

"Your father has caused me a lot of trouble, kid." My eyes widened. This man wasn't Jakken! I looked up again and saw that the man now had black hair instead of blue. His voice was deeper than Jakken's and his body transformed as he dragged me.

"That bastard, Akainu will know pain," he said before throwing me inside of one of the cells, "and your gonna show it to him." This man was definitely not Jakken.

"Where is Jakken? What did you do to him you lumpy bastard," I yelled, riling up the prisoners even more.

"Is this her," someone said behind me. I turned around and fear hit me like a tidal wave. I couldn't move, talk, or blink. I just stared in fear.

"This is her boss." Before me stood a pirate that I prayed I'd never meet. Bacster Drun, a pirate from the North Blue that was taken control of by the Heartfall pirates. The crew had the power of a buster call and its said that the captain could destroy an entire island. I know that Drun was vice captain aboard the ship but I didn't know he was captured.

"She doesn't look like those bastards much. Oh well." Bacster grabbed me by the throat and squeezed, cutting off my air.

"Sorry about this, kid, but I have a score to settle with your father. He took something important away from me so now I'm taking from him." I was thrown into a wall.

"Did you leave the trail, Hinora?"

"Yeah. They should be here right about...-" my father came in and glared around until he saw me sliding down the wall.

"Kazumi," he said sternly, "get up." I did as I was told and stood on my feet only to be punched back down. I tried to vet up but a foot was pressing down on my head.

"Its been a while, Sakazuki. Lets catch up."

"Bacster, get away from her," dad said coldly.

"Don't be so serious, Sakazuki," he said before pressing his foot one my head worst than before, "we have a lot to talk about."

"There is nothing for us to discuss."

"I beg to differ. We need to talk about captain Heartfall. I know it was you that killed her and the baby. Its time for you to get whats coming to ya."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't remember telling anyone that I killed a child."

"What?" My dad looked at me then back at Bacster. Suddenly the pirate lifted his foot and made me look at him. I glared at him and struggled to get away.

"No way. You can't be-"

"She is, now let her go." The pirate did as he was told and I ran over to my dad. I peeked from behind him and stuck out my tongue.

"I'll let this slide since I have places to be. Lets go Kazumi."

Flash forwards

After that we went to the marine headquarters, where I met Kuzan. I've been afraid of pirates since then and told my father I never wanted to be a marine. Kuzan tried to talk me into it but I still refused.

Now thinking back I realized that they were talking about my mother back then.

"Just do it," I told him. I was tired now, mentally, physically, and emotionally, "if your goimg to kill me then do it." My father looked away from me with a darkened expression, mimicking my facial expression.

"No, your still my daughter."

"Tgen listen closely, keep me chained up nice and tight. If you don't, I promise," I looked at him with a glare that could kill in an instant, "I will kill you." My father sighed and stood to leave.

"It'll be years before you can kill me. You will be a marine, Kazumi. I can't let you roam free anymore."

"Remember what I told you dad. If I'm not kept locked away I will kill you."

My father left from the room and I formed my plans of escape.


	11. Confessions of a Fleet Admirals

Shanks

I walked down the halls in search of Kazumi but only came across torture rooms that didn't hold her. My thoughts went back to the moments we shared on the ship. Everything I felt for her was driving me wild with want, no need for her. She was perfect in my eyes and no one could tell me anything different. When I first saw her smile is when I started falling hard, and when I heard her laugh fir the first time I fell and couldn't crawl back up. When she cried I felt my heart crack as each tear fell. One thing is definite, I needed her back beside me. The weeks I've been away from her were an utter nightmare. I've barely slept a wink and now she's so close to me that I can barely stop myself from tearing down the entire building to find her. When I finally get her back I won't let her leave me again, no matter what happens.

Kazumi, I will find you. Your mine and I refuse to let you go.

I heard talking and leaned against the wall at the corner.

"She's not looking too good," a guard said.

"Yeah, Fleet Admiral Akainu is ruthless, thats his own daughter down there." I smirked darkly as they continued they're conversation.

"Not to mention the fact that she thinks those pirates she was with are dead. She looked so broken that I thought I'd cry."

"No, the news about Salestien Heartfall being her real mother took me by suprise. This would be a story for the ages."

"Yeah, too bad we can't say a peep or else."

"Thats nice news boys," I said revealing myself before knocking them unconscious, "Thanks for catching me up to speed."

I walked towards the direction they just came from and the smirk fell from my face, replaced with a scowl.

"So, she thinks we're dead, huh? That has to be torture in itself. And she's the daughter of lady Heartfall, never thought that she had a child. But that explains why she disappeared only to turn up dead." I stopped when I saw two halls to take.

"This is a lot for one person to take in. I hope she's okay."

Kazumi

I was still chained up, per my father's orders, and polished my escape plan. Once they bring me down from here I'll be free.

"Kazumi," my father said coming into the room. I didn't look at him, feelimg sick with him being in the same room as me.

"Kazumi, the guards told me your not eating."

I ignored him and he sighed before sitting before me.

"If you want to kill me then you need to eat."

"Tell me about her," I demanded softly before looking up at him, "tell me about my real mother." He said nothing at first, probably contemplating on whether he should tell me or not.

"I was put on an assignment in the North blue. Before this, we were looking for your mother and her crew but she was too quick witted for us to ever catch up to her. Me and Salestien were like Garp and Roger. Every time I would get close to catching her she would slip away. Even before we met in the north blue, I knew everything about Salestien. I always told myself that it was because a good marine new everything about they're targets but that wasn't the case at all.

Me, Kuzan, and a few others went out for drinks since it was our last night there. I wasn't expecting her there, even though it was her territory. Anyways, me and Harleen had separated because of a fight we had about me being away for too long.

Then, your mother came up to me saying that the drinks would be on her. I will admit this, she was beautiful to me. You look so much like her that its almost unbearable to look at you. I never thought that I'd see love at first sight until I met her. I'll spare you the details but I wished that night had never ended."

"Then why? Why kill you if you loved her?" He sighed and grimaced.

"After about nine months of no activity from the Heartfall pirates, the world government got agsty, thinking she was plotting something big. They sent us to her territory in the North Blue and I found out the reason." He paused long as if afraid to talk. I felt sweat drip from my face in suspense.

"I told the crew to split up and find her. I was alone in my search and I found her. She had you in her arms, giving you the look of love only a great mother would give."

"So she went into hiding when she learned she was pregnant with me?"

"There was that, then there was something else. I didn't know this but she was sick before we met at the bar that night. Everytime I saw her she looked like she was in great health. After she had you, though, she knew she didn't have much time left and wanted to turn herself in. She said she was contempt with her life after she met me. I told her then that I loved her, Harleen and Marines be damned. She laughed though and told me to stay in the marines since it was too late. She told me to watch over you and keep you safe when you became a pirate. I told her that you'd be a marine of good standing but she laughed again and told me a pirates blood run from the roots to the leaves. I hadn't believed her until I found out you were with Shanks and his crew." I took in everything he just told me and smiled. So she knew that I'd be a pirate then? Well with them is more like it.

"Wait, so does this mean you didn't kill her?"

"No, I did kill her, though not in the way you think." I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I told her that if you became a pirate then there was nothing I would be willing to do to protect you." His words stung me a lot. I think I understand how my mother died.

"You becoming a marine is the only way for me to help you. The only way I can protect you! You being with pirates will put you in danger and I won't be able to protect you anymore. I may even be force to..."

He didn't have to finish his statement at all. Honestly I didn't want to think about it either.

"But, its too late," I said to him, "I could never be a marine, dad. I don't know when or why but I fell in love with Shanks and his crew. They're pirates, yes, but they aren't the bad guys either. I won't turn my back on them, even if they're dead." It was silent again until he smirked and got up to leave. Before he left for good, he looked over his shoulders to me.

"Your just like your mother, stubborn and wild. But then again, its why I loved her."

He left the room and the air grew thick. I was gettimg out of here today.

Shanks

I've been walking around aimlessly, Kazumi no where in sight. More guards gave me small hints about where she was but still there was nothing.

"Jeez, when will I catch a lucky break?"

"Shanks, I thought you'd make it this far." I smirked before looking back at the fleet Admiral.

"Well, just the man I wasn't looking for. Long time no see, Sakazuki." I turned to face him fully and gave him a smirk.

"Shanks, I don't usually do this, but it looks like my daughter has grown too fond of you and your crew. I care about her happiness so I'll ask you once to leave and don't show yourself again."

"Hmm," Shanks scoffed out, "well well, seems like you do have a heart in that old corpse of yours. Who would have thought."

"Shanks, I don't want to play games here. If you won't leave then I'll have no choice but to kill you. You've already done enough harm."

"Oh I beg to differ. I'm here for Kazumi and I'm not leaving without her."

Akainu sighed before using his Magu Magu no Mi abilities to block the halls.

"My daughter is smart and has always been a great escape artist. If she gets out of her cell then she'd most likely get in the way." I unsheathed my sword and prepared for the fight before me.

"Shanks, this is your last chance."

"Sorry, but I'm prepared to die to get whats mine."

"Yours, huh? I don't think so." With that the fight began.

Kazumi

I fought with the shackles for a little longer but stopped when a guard came in with shackles.

This is my chance!

I pretended to be weak when they let me down and let then chain me to take me back to the cell.

"Jeez, she looks ready to kill over," one said unchaining my feets.

"I wonder what happened to the other guys. They are supposed to handle this not us."

"Yeah, its odd but Fleet Admiral Akainu will find them."

"I'd hate to be them right now." When I was finally down I made sure to sneak the key as they layed me down. They shackled me and picked me up to drag me from the room.

"Hey did you here? Someone has broken into the manor. Lady Harleen is going to handle it but the six gates were called in and were beaten."

"The six gates were beaten? Who are these guys?"

"The Red-Haired Pirates." The Fleet Admiral is going to go and find Shanks now."

Shanks? Here? I thought-

"Hey, shut it you moron! She's right here!"

"She's not even conscious, see." I felt one of them tug on my head to pull it up and made sure to look unconscious.

"According to the last guys that came, she's being put through hell. I wouldn't expect a woman to be able to go through the stuff they described."

"But still, the Admiral said to be careful of her. If he says it then she must be a handful.

"Your right," I said before wrapping one of the guard's neck with my shackles and the other with my legs. Both fell unconscious so I let them go.

"I'm sorry but I can't go back into that cell." I took off the chains and ran down the halls to find Shanks.

He's alive! He's alive! I can't believe I was such an idiot! How couls I doubt that red bastard for a second? I need to help them!

Shanks

I dodged Akainu once more and tried to get another punch in but he was fast and dodged. I backed away and we both glared at one another catching our breath.

"I have a question for you," Akainu said, "what do you want with Kazumi really? What do you have to gain by taking her with you?"

"If your thinking that I want her for ransom than remove that now. Kazumi is a treasure worth dying for. I started falling when she first smiled at me and fell harder when she saved us from Momonga's men. She's brave, smart, beautiful, something she definitely doesn't get from you." Akainu did a grunt/scoff at that.

"I don't care what she told you, Fleet Admiral, but I don't care. She's coming back with me and my crew. Call me selfish but the heart wants what it needs and thats her."

Akainu had an unreadable expression on his face, processing and thinking on my words.

"Bastard," Akainu said before glaring at me, "there is no way I'm letting you have my daughter." Akainu was fast in his attack but I dodged it and followed up with a punch that was blocked. We went on like that only getting a few punches in on each other. Suddenly his speed picked up and he punched faster than before, this time using his Magu Magu no Mi abilities.

Can't dodge fast enough! I prepared for the death blow but it never came. Instead I heard a beautifully wild voice yell out. Kazumi kicked away her father's arm and yelled out to him, "Don't you dare hurt my red bastard, dad!"

I only had one thought and one thought only.

Did she just call me hers?


	12. Sweet Escape

Kazumi

I stood in front of Shanks and glared at my father who wore an unreadable expression. The air was still and the tension was high.

"Those incompetent fools," my dad stated, "I gave them an easy task."

"You lied to me about Shanks and the other. What the hell is wrong with you? What else have you been lying to me about? Did you lie about my mother? Did you lie about everything? Are you even my father?"

"The pirates are the only thing I lied about," he exclaimed glaring at me, "I'd never lie about Salestien. I can't do that to you or her."

"Wow, " Shanks started, "I was joking before but it seems as though you do have a heart, Sakazuki."

"Shut up, Red Bastard," I yelled before punching him in the head, "why the hell did you come here, you dumb ass! I could have managed on my own!"

"I know that much," Shanks said calmly while rubbing his head.

"Then why the hell did you come here," I asked still yelling, "Why risk your lives like idiots if you knew?"

"Because we don't want to let you go." That statment rattled me but I recovered and glared again.

"Yeah well maybe you should have." I sighed and started scratching my head.

"Jeez you guys are such idiots! I can't believe you guys are that stupid! Its a marine base for crying out loud! What, did you think that you could just walk in take me back with you guys and-" I was cut off when Shanks grabbed me from behind and dodged a magma ball.

"Kazumi, your in the way. Go back with the guards."

"Tch," I glared at my father, ignoring Shanks arm around me.

"Damn it old man, your getting on my nerves." I was about to attack but Shanks didn't let me go.

"How did you get in here, anyways," my father asked.

"I kicked the plutonic rock down. Really dad, that rock is flimsy." He grunted at me in response.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Get out of the way."

"I don't think so. I'm leaving this dump whether its with Shanks or I leave alone."

"Your not going anywhere alone," Shanks said tightening his grip on me.

"You need to get out of here, Kazumi. Go find Benn and the others and I'll be right behind you."

"What? I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes you are, I can handle Sakazuki myself. Go find the others and I'll meet you at the ship." I stared at him hard, ready to protest but he placed a reassuring hand on my hand and ruffled my hair.

"I'll be fine, Kazumi. I'll be on that ship before you know it." I looked away from him and caved. I hugged him tightly before letting go and running.

"You better be there, you red bastard," I demanded.

"Count on it."

I smirked as I went over my new plan of escape, one that involved Shanks and the others getting out of this alive.

Shanks

After Kazumi ran as told I focused all of my serious attention on Sakazuki who, suprisingly, waited patiently for us to finish.

"Sorry for the wait, she can be very stubborn."

He grunted in response.

"I have a question though. Why did you give me the option to run? You of all people would be the last person to do that."

"I already told you, you mean a lot to Kazumi and I care about her."

"That makes no sense. You told Kazumi we were dead already, it wouldn't benefit you keeping me alive."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you had two options, live ore die. You, like an idiot, chose to die."

"Hate to break it to you but I told Kazumi I'd meet her on the ship and thats what I'm going to do."

Kazumi

Stupid Shanks. Stupid Shanks! That red bastard is so stupid! I turned a corner and ran to find the others.

I need to find the others to get Shanks out of this! If he wouldn't have meddled into this then no one would get hurt! I tripped out of fatigue and layed there to catch my breathe. I was still injured and tired from my parent's reformation tactics, not to mention I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

"Damn it another dead end," a familiar voice said.

"That sounds like..." I looked up and saw Benn scratching his head.

"This is getting ridiculous! I need to find that brat and Shanks but jeez."

"Well you found one of us old man," I said aloud he turned and saw me leaning against the wall. A look of concern washed over his features as he rushed to my side.

"Jeez kid, you look terrible."

"Thats good to here. Thought I'd lost my touch."

"What did they do to you? How did you escape? Have you run into Shanks?"

"I can't go into details yet but we need to find the others quickly. Shanks is in trouble and I have a plan." I went to get up but struggled a bit from the pain.

Why does it hurt so suddenly?

From the corner of my eye I saw Benn turn away from me but was still crouching before me.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Get on. You're in no condition to walk around right now."

"I can walk on my own," I stated stubbornly while blushing.

"It will be quicker just being on my back."

"But... I don't want to break your back since you old and stuff."

"What did you just say, ya damn brat!?!"

I got on his back and patted his head as I spoke in one breath.

"Oh nothing at all well come on now lets go and find the others shall we they could be anywhere and time is mot of our side either."

Benn mumbled something about me being a pain but started running none the less.

When we reached the top of the stairs we ran right into Yasopp and the others.

"Benn, we were just headed down there after you guys," Yassop said.

"No need, look what I ran into," Benn said turning to show my on his back.

"Kazumi," the crew cheered out. They started asking questions like Benn had but I shut them up.

"I'm glad to see you guys are alive amd all but we need to get moving if we want to save Shanks!"

"Wait, Shanks is in trouble?"

"I'll explain on the way, right now we need to hurry to lucky cell thirteen."

Shanks

I threw a punch at Sakazuki but pulled back and dodged his magma once more.

"This is pointless, Shanks. You know you can't beat me so why try?"

"That may be true but I won't know until I try." My sword had been melted a while ago so I had no weapon but my fist left. I was growing tired but knew I couldn't get Kazumi away unless I defeated him. If there was at least the slightest opening I could take it.

"What goid would you do her," he asked me, stopping his assault, " if she's seen with you and your crew, not as a captive but as a crew member, she'll be branded a a pirate for life. There will be nothing neither of us can do about it."

"I thinks thats a decision that Kazumi can make herself. If she wants to become a pirate then so be it. If she doesn't then thats up to her. She's a woman that is able to make decisions on her own."

"Thats enough," Sakazuki said. Before I knew it, I was sent flying into a wall from a punch.

"As a father, I can't sit back and watch my only daughter to make a choice that will end her life. If she hates me then so be it but its a small price to pay so she can live."

I closed my eyes and smirked before peeling myself away from the wall.

"Well, neither of us want to see Kazumi hurt, but I'm going to be selfish and keep her by my side. If she needs protection then I'll gladly provide it for her with my life."

"Non- sense," Sakazuki stated lowly. With ease he pinned me down with his foot and turned his arm into lava.

"To protect her, she needs to stay here. The marines will give her all the protection she needs. Now," he glared down at me and prepared his attack,

"I gave you your chance to leave but you decided to be an idiot. Its too late to go back now so die."

He was about the punch me but the sound of yelling stopped him mid punch. I followed his gaze and saw the crew riding on laundry carts and carrying a net. They separated before wrapping Sakazuki in it and jumping out of the carts. Kazumi followed but landed on her feet, on her father.

"Ha, take that old man! I told you I'd get you, didn't I," Kazumi exclaimed from on top of her father.

"Kazumi," Sakazuki said.

"Now I can leave." She jumped down and walked towards me.

"Jeez, luckily we got here in time," She told me before smirking, "a few seconds after and you'd have been dead."

"I thought I toldyou to leave," I said.

"Yeah well I'm not a part of your crew so I don't have to listen to you, you red bastard!"

"Come on," Benn called out, "the guards will be here soon!"

"Alright," Kazumi said back before extending her hand out to me, "lets go. You promised that we'd meet on the ship right?" She gave me that smile that made me fall for her and I couldn't help but stare at her.

She helped me up and we both started to run after the others but Kazumi stopped running abruptly.

"Harleen No," Sakazuki said but I was too focused on Kazumi to process his words.

"Whats wrong," I asked her. She said nothing, "Kazumi." I grabbed her and she collapsed and then I saw it, a small knife lodged into her abdomen.

"Kazumi," Sakazuki yelled out and triex to break the net he was in.

"Shanks, I..."

"Deshushushu, I finally found you." I looked up and saw Harleen with an evil smirk on her face glaring down at Kazumi.

"Deshushushu! Kazumi, you poor soul, I meant to get you in the heart. I suppose my aim was thrown off after that pirate degraced me." Kazumi glared at the woman with so much malice that I was getting the chills. She pulled out the knife and lodged it into the floor, somehow.

"You, I'm going to end you."

"Deshushushu! Deshushushu! Your going to end me? Honey your covering the floors with blood right now! Theres no way you can-"

With speed that almost rivaled my own, Kazumi speared Harleen into the floor. She then proceeded to punch the woman repeatedly, driving her further into the ground.

"Shanks," Sakazuki called out, "You need to stop Kazumi now." I lookex back at Kazumi and saw that the wound was getting worst and knew he was right. I used my speed to grab Kazumi's arm, stopping her from her assault on Harleen.

"Kazumi, thats enough. We need to leave." She panted for a bit but staggared to her feet, clutching the wound.

I was gping to carry her but she pushed me away.

"I can walk myself," she said but ended up passing out in my arms. I sighed and went to walk away but Sakazuki stopped me and told me something that made my eyes widen and my heart beat with suspense.

This is possibly the worst chapter out of all to them so I'm so sorry!


	13. AN

Okay, my Love Handles!

since this fanfiction is coming to the end I want to thank you all for reading and loving my story. Its been great writing this one and I'm looking forward to writing more!

This specific Author's Note is for your thoughts on what you think is to happen. What twist will I place on the story or what would you guys like to see happen? Who know, I might just use the idea and dedicate the chapter to the brilliant mind his/herself.

Also, what shipments would you all like me to write next? I am working on my own shipments but might end up writing even more.

Don't be shy now! Looking forward to your brain power guys!


	14. AN (05-01 04:38:44)

**This is it my love handles! The final chapter has now been created. I want to thank you guys for being so lovely and reading this story. Your no. 1 each and every last one of you! I enjoyed writing this and plan on editing it out in detail (because I noticed all the typos while reading it *sweat drops and chuckles nervously*)**

 **I also plan on writing another fanfic called choices based off of the anime known as InuYasha, seeing as it's my first mature anime. If you'd like to read it then just have patience with me. If you guys want another fanfiction made then just comment it and I'll see what I can cook up.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the last chapter to The Admiral's Daughter.**


	15. An Ever After

Kazumi

I opened my eyes and saw that I saw moving in someone's arm. Last thing I remember was attacking my moth- Harleen and then collapsing. My abdomen was still in pain but I could tell it was patched up. I loom up and see a determined Shanks looking forward. The scowl on his face was intimidating, I've never seen him like this before.

He's usually so jovial and full of engery.

I look forward as well and saw the crew fighting off marines on Shank's ship. I wanted to help but my body felt heavy, as if someone had placed a lead coat on me. I closed my eyes once more, preparing to drift into sleep but Shanks called out for Ignus.

"Ignus, take her. I'll handle things out here," Shanks said but for some reason, before he could pass me to Ignus, I held fast to him. My body just moved on its own. I wanted to speak to him, to look at him, but I only had the strength to hold onto him.

"Kazumi," he said softly before pulling me off of him.

"I'm counting on you, Ignus." I opened my eyes slightly and saw him walking away, power dripping with every step.

"Shanks," I said but my voice was too weak to reach his ear. I closed my eyes and let sleep finally hit me.

Shanks

Before we left the cell areas I managed to patch up her wound as best I could with medical supplies they had but they still required attention. She was in bad shape, sweating and breathing heavily in pain. As I battled the marines, Sakazuki came to mind and I smiled.

"As a father, I realize now. You look at her the same way I looked at Salestien. Don't make me regret giving you my blessing, Shanks. I entrust you with my daughter. There are marines that will be on your ship waiting for you to ambush you. Kizaru might be there and let you go but then again he may not."

I've never been more greatful to Sakazuki. I won't disappoint him or her for that matter. Finally, Kazumi is with us again, and I'll be damned if I let her slip away. I trust that Ignus will take care of her. I know she'll be okay now.

After we finished clearing the ship of marines, we managed to escape the base. Nazami helped us by pulling us away before more men could show up. Not only that, but G-5 soldiers were present as well but were too late, thanks to the Sea King helping us.

Now were were all waiting for a word from Ignus about Kazumi's condition. Benn paced none stop, Yasopp leaned against the wall beside the door, Lucky Roo wasn't eating meat, which was highly out of character for him. The air was thick and tense. Even Nazami waited for an update. After what seemed like days, Ignus showed himself and he wore a grim expression.

Kazumi

I was in a place where there was two spaces, a space of light and a space of darkness. In the white space, my body shoning a bright light as it floated towards the darkness.

What is this? I'm not dead am I? I tried to speak aloud but no sound could be heard. As I floated, memories of my childhood played above me. I saw me and my father training when I was five, then me stuck in the woods when I was ten. My twelfth birthday cut short because of the rain, and me making breakfast for Harleen for her birthday. The last memory I had before going over to the darker place was of a woman I've never seen before. She had the longest blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Her smile was so bright that it warmed my entire body.

"Your the best thing to ever happen to me," She said.

Is this woman my- my thoughts were cut when all the light left and was replaced by the darkness. The only light I had was the light from my body. Suddenly, memories of my past punishments showed and I was no longer floating. Harleen locking me in a dark room for days, my father leaving me alone in the dark forest, memories of the punishments at Grandosa Island, everything. The slanderous words that Harleen spat out floated in the air and I covered my ears to block her but it was no use.

"Those pirates you were with are dead now! Isn't that great?"

"I'm not your mother you filthy woman!"

Stop it!

"Your real mother, Salestien Heartfall, was a filthy pirate. Just after she gave birth to you, Sakazuki killed her, right there while holding you."

Just shut up!

"I really wish that I could have seen it all in person. The look of the life draining from her eyes and the regret of not being able to keep you was something I would relish in."

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

I was sobbing now. A pain shot right to my chest.

Please! Its not true!

"Its true. Everything that she told you was true. Your mother was a pirate and I did kill her." I let out a scream but it couldn't be heard in this void. Everything overwelmed me completely and my mind was about to break. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head that made everything stop. The pain, the voices, my tears, they all stopped.

"What are you doing." I looked up and saw it was Shanks smiling down on me.

"Come on," Benn said from behind him with a smile, "quit being such a brat already."

Kazumi. Kazumi. Kazumi.

The red haired pirates all called out to me and the darkness slowly broke. Shanks held out his hand to me but I was hesitant to take it.

"Why are you so afraid," He asked, "I'm here aren't I?"

Those words shattered the darkness around us and a blue sky replaced it. I took his hand and he immediately pulled me into a kiss. When I opened my eyes, however, I realized that Shanks was kissing me for real.

I was shocked at first but kissed him back. He tried pulling away but I grabbed him by the shirt and kept him in place. When we did finally separate we just stared at each other.

"That was amazing," He said placing his forehead against mine.

"Why," I asked him softly.

"Huh?" I punched him in the head before speaking my mind.

"Why the hell did you come? Do you not realize that you could have died!"

"Kazumi-"

"Not only did you risk your life but everyone else as well!"

"Kazumi let me-"

"And why the hell did Nazami tat me out! That wasn't-" Shanks cut me off with a tantalizing kiss that left me breathless.

"Now that I've got you attention." I folded my arms and looked into his eyes.

"We went after you because your our comrade now. I'd do this for any of my men, even though you're very special."

"Special?"

"I don't go around kissing my crew, now do I?" I turned away with a sly smile and he backed away a bit.

"Well you could have before I came and all ya know. Could have been on your spare time."

"What? Hey." I laughted but instantly regretted it when pain shot through my adbomen. I looked and saw it was wrapped up perfectly before flashes of memories came to me. Sadness washed over me as it dawned on me that I'll never be able to see my real mother and I've carelessly given Harleen her title. I felt so guilty for it, even though I know its not my fault.

"Kazumi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go tell Ignus that your awake." I nodded in understanding then Shanks kissed my forehead.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. There's no way you could have known the truth."

"I know that but still..."

"No buts, Lady Heartfall wouldn't blame you at all."

"Did you know her? My mother?"

"Not personally. She'd always be in the news papers, though. She was a forced to be reckoned with."

"She was that powerful?"

"Lets just say if she were still active then the New World wouldn't have to have Teach as an emperor."

"I see."

Shanks turned to leave, giving me time to think on the information of my mother.

What did he mean by they wouldn't have Teach as an emperor? Did he mean that she would have taken his place or something else entirely?

The door opened and Ignus walked in with latex gloves on instead of his black ones.

"Kazumi, how are you feeling," he asked as he approached me.

"I'm fine," he sent me a hard look and I shrank into the bed and pouted.

"It hurts a lot."

"Don't lie about this stuff," he scowled, "honestly, your a bigger pain than Benn."

"Don't compare me to him," I yelled out but instantly regretted it when pain shot through me, "besides, I'm still mad at him, at all of you."

"We figured you would be, but you have to understand you're one of us now. How you left us is something we wouldn't just let go."

"What if things went differently? You all could have gotten hurt."

"We know that and it didn't matter, it never will. We'd do the same for any crewmember."

"Whatever."

"Kazumi, about your injury, there is more about it that I need to to tell you." He looked at me with a grim expression and I felt a dark pit beginning to form. The next words he uttered sent me to a dark space in my head.

I'd been in the crows nest since I was given the news. Everyone tried to talk to me but I just sent them away, even Benn and Shanks. I didn't want to see anyone but I couldn't dream of facing Shanks now; not with the news I'd received. I just stood there while petting Nazami's head and thinking. I couldn't eat anything, I couldn't talk to anyone, the only one that could come close enough to me was Ignus and that was just to check my injuries. Yasopp left food for me in case I changed my mind but I didn't want it at all. All I could do way replay Ignus' words repeatedly. I asked him not to tell anyone and he promised not to.

Down below I heard them whispering about who would try to get me to talk but no one could agree because everyone want to talk to me.

"Nazami, your the second biggest jerk of all, you know that?" She made a sound of disappointment and I chuckled.

"It's fine, though. I understand why you did it." She made a happy sound at this and soon my thoughts started to pool over to her.

"Nazami, have you ever dreamed of making your own family?" She nodded and I smiled as best I could but the tears were making it hard.

"Good, at least one of us can have that. My opportunities for that are gone." A sob formed in my throat and I layed my head on Nazami's snout and cried while pouring everything out to her.

"I knew everything was to good to be true. Escaping from Grandosa, my dad letting us go, there is always a sick price to pay for something so good." Kazumi whined a bit and tried to nudge me.

"When you get your family protect them. Have a big one for me okay?"

"You make it sound like your dying."

I glared at Benn and saw both him and Shanks was up here with Yasopp.

"Go shove it you old gorilla!"

"Old? I ain't that old you brat!"

"Oh yeah, I bet you get cronic back pains and your knees ache at random moments."

"Why you little-"

"Geez, could you both not fight for once."

"Butt out long nose," both Benn and I said simultaneously. We glared at each other once more only this time Yasopp glared as well.

"Long nose? You guys are just too terrible. Both of you act like an old married couple." Me and Benn both stood over a now scared Yasopp and had on our scariest faces.

"You think I'd marry this old fart?"

"You think I'd marry this shrimpy brat?"

We punched Yasopp together and turned away from him like children shunning another kid at a playground.

"I'm sorry," Yasopp said in pain. I was going to reply but Shanks snatched me into his arm and I blushed when I saw how flustered and jealous he looked. A sly smile played on my lips and I decided to tease him.

"Hey Benn, I think the captain here is jealous." Benn instantly caught of and decided to take part.

"Your right, he does look like his feathers had been ruffled up a bit."

"Kazumi..." the tone of Shank's voice sent shivers down my spin but I continued.

"Maybe we can get married back in my home town, Benn. It would be beautiful there this time of year." Shank's grip on my hip tightened possessively but we didn't stop.

"The honey moon can be somewhere in the east blue." I tried not to laugh so I placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself.

"Uh, guys, I think you guys need to stop now," Yasopp said with a shaky voice. I looked at Shank's and saw what scared Yasopp so badly. Before I could fully blink, Shanks took me from the crow's nest and dragged me back to my room. I saw the smirk on everyone's face as I fussed and struggled to stand up on my feet. When we were inside my room, Shanks closed the door and locked it before pinning me to the wall and kissing me hard. When he pulled away I was speechless.

"Don't ever tease me like that," he said roughly before kissing me again. I wanted to drown in that kiss but knew I couldn't. If Shanks knew about my problem he'd probably not want me. I pushed him away from me but kept my hands on his chest to keep him away.

"Stop, I need to tell you something." I paused and grabbed onto his shirt to keep my hands from shaking so much.

"You- you may not look at me the same afterwards, either. Maybe even kick me to the side but whatever." He was about the say something but I put my face in his chest to hid my tears.

"Shanks, when Harleen stabbed me, she..." I couldn't form the words at all. A lump formed in my throat, keeping the words at bay.

Shanks wrapped an arm around me and placed his hand on my head.

"I already know." I looked at Shanks with wide eyes and saw his serious face.

"You know?"

"Me, Yasopp and Benn overheard you talking to Nazami."

"So you know that... that I can't have children? You know and still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do. Kazumi in the short time I've known you I've fallen for you. Your beautiful, smart, and independent, not to mention that you can fight almost as good as me."

"Hey, I can kick your ass whenever you red bastard!"

"All that said, I can live without having a child. Sure its tragic but I won't love you any less." My world stopped when he said those words.

He...he loves me? I look up at the red haired pirate tears threatening to fall.

I smiled at him genuinely, feeling happiness swallow me whole as I hugged him.

"You Red Bastard," I said, my voice quivering, "why do you always know the right words to say?"

"Well, I am courting the admiral's daughter. I can't just say anyting now can I." I chuckled and held him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Hey Shanks," I spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"I... umm," I grew nervous for some reason. I felt like a girl confessing to her crush in high school.

"Shanks I... I love you too." He chuckled and lifted my chin so I'd meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that." He kissed me again, only this one was more gentle and passionate. Shanks is the light that will always bright me from the darkness. For as long as I can, I'll stay by his side, unwavering and ground standing.

 ** _Weeks Later_**

I was on Nazami's back as she floated on the water. Slowly swimming around the ship. My injuries were nearly healed now so Ingus let me do this, as long at I don't get wet. My first week back on the ship Shanks threw nightly parties saying it's because I came back with them. Even though I keep getting scowled for it I cleaned when everyone went to sleep, being careful not to reopen my wounds. They even tried locking me in the room after everything ended but I stole the key from a drunk Lucky Roo and managed to get out.

Shanks makes me sleep with him now, in the captain's quarters. When I saw my treasure again I couldn't help but hug it and apologize to it for forgetting all about it, earning a look from Shanks. I was even able to send it to the kids, Shanks made Rockstar send it with a message in my writing. Shiroshira sent me a message back, telling me that she'd kick my ass because they thought I'd gotten into trouble. She told me that the kids would be fine and the treasure was too much, as usual. It would last them a while though so I knew she'd use it anyways.

Benn has been teaching me how to properly use my haki. He's annoyimg but a good teacher more of less. Lucky Roo lost a bet to me so he's my slave for a whole two months. He thought he could beat me in a race. I arm wrestled with everyone and won until I got to stupid Benn. No one is letting me live it down though.

"Nazami, hold on a second." She stops and looked at me, waiting for me to talk.

"I want to take a nap, I'll swim with you later." I jumped onto the ship and then went to the dragon's head at the front of the ship and crawled inside the mouth. It was just enough for me to lay in comfortablely. My legs stuck out though so I used Shank's coat wrap around them and hide them from the sun. I closed my eyes and let the waves lul me to sleep.

 ** _Third Person_**

Some time after Kazumi went to sleep, Shanks decided to wake up from his drunken slumber and saw Kazumi wasn't with him. He sighed and got up to go look for her. Once on deck, he saw everyone carrying on as usual.

 ** _Shanks_**

"Hey, you slept in later than usual," Benn said walking towards me.

"If your looking for your girl, she's out with Nazami," Yasopp said.

"Thanks," I told him and went to go find the girls. I found Nazami but Kazumi wasn't with her.

"Hey Nazami, where'd Kazumi go?"

The sea beast looked at me with confusion before doing her charades thing.

"She went for a nap?" She nodded and I patted her snout. "Thanks." The first place I looked was back in her old room. She usually goes in there to find quiet from the rowdy crewmembers. When I saw she wasn't there I looked on every crows nest we had. I still couldn't find her. Just as I got ready to go below deck, canon fire sounded and a canon ball landed too close to the ship, causing the boat to nearly capsize.

"Marines!" I looked around until I spotted five war ships sailing towards us, they're canons firing too close for my comfort.

"Look alive people," I said, "warships are heading this way from the west, all hands prepare to take off."

"Aye!" Everyone went into action to leave but I was still looking for Kazumi.

"Benn," I called out to him, "you and Yasopp come with me." I went below deck and they were behind me.

"Everything okay?"

"Kazumi is missing, and those warships are here." They put the rest together themselves.

"She's not with Nazami?"

"No, Nazami said she was taking a nap."

"She's probably in one of the crows nests," Benn said.

"I checked."

"Man this is troublesome," Yasopp said scratching his head.

"In any case, I'm sure she's still on the ship somewhere," Benn stated, "me and Yasopp will find her, you have to guide the ship."

"But-"

"Shanks, go. The brat is still on board somewhere sleeping." I sighed in defeat and went on deck to help get away from the marines.

We got a good ways away from the marines, thanks to Nazami, but no one could find Kazumi anywhere. Everyone was helping out woth the search but no one could find her.

"Where could she be?"

"She's not in the kitchen this time."

"You guys don't think..." it grew quiet then. The same thought traveling through everyone's minds.

"Come on, guys," I spoke, "she wouldn't do that to us. There has to be somewhere we haven't checked yet.

We all turned to look at Nazami when she made a small howl. She looked at the front of the ship so I followed her gaze and saw my coat hanging from the mouth of the ships dragon head. I stood and the others followed as I walked over to it. Nazami stood in front of it and pointed inside with her tail. I jumped onto the figure head and looked inside to see Kazumi sleeping soundly, despite the commotion that happened with the marines.

"What is it," Lucky Roo asked.

"Kazumi's in here."

"What," they all exclaimed together.

"I knew she was small but jeez!"

"No kiddin'! That's ridiculous!"

I decided to wake her up and pay her back for making us worry, and I knew exactly what to do.

 ** _Kazumi_**

I woke up with a funny sensation on my stomach. I tried to push it away but it persisted, causing me to laugh.

Who the hell is tickling me!

I opened my eyes to see I'm no longer inside the figure head, but I'm on tge deck of the ship surrounded by the crew members as they each tortured me.

"Hahaha- Guys wh-hahahaha- what the he-hahahaha!"

"Oh look, the shrimp is awake," Benn said.

"I don't think she's paid enough," Rockstar said with an evil spark in his eye and a creepy smile. Soon everyone's face mirrored his and they tickled me for about ten more minutes.

After everone was done, I caught my breath and held my sides.

"What the... hell... was that you... you bastards," I panted out.

"You never told us where you were," Shanks said, "so when we went to look for you and couldn't find you we got worried." Suddnely, Benn was behind me and had my head between his fist and twisted them agaist it

"Yeah, that wasn't such a nice thing to do, brat!"

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry! Id didn't mean it!" Yasopp grabbed my cheek and pulled it, stretching it without mercy.

"Well that relly isn't an apology now is it?" I growled and bit Yasopp's hand and then punched Benn, without letting go of Yasopp.

"Wha, thoo I haf thoo apolajise," I said before letting go of Yasopp's finger and stepping on his head instead.

"All I did was take a nap, you guys act like I went and drowned somewhere accidentally on purpose."

"The marines attacked our ship earlier when you were sleeping," Shanks said, " I don't know how you didn't wake up but we all thought you tried to leave again." I watched all of there faces go grim and they looked away from me. I sighed and kicked Benn in the hip softly but repeatedly.

"You guys are idiots," I said.

"What!" I took a deep breath in before yelling at them.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave the ship? Nazami won't do that again and you guys have no extra boats on board!" They all thought for a second before it dawned on them.

"Oh... Sorry Kazumi," they all said with a sparkling smile.

"Just shut the hell up and feed me," I yelled out.

After dinner, Shanks and I went to the crow's nest and he told me stories about his past with Gol Rogers and his first love, Makino **_(Because I ship them so flippin hard! Sorry Kazumi...X3)._** Apparently before me he loved this woman named Makino and they dated until he decided it was time to travel to the Grand Line. She married someone else after that and the rest is history. I was almost jealous of her, almost. She's the one that let him slip away. I turned to kiss him just thinking if how dumb she was to let the emperor get away. The kiss deepened and we both ended up falling over. We laughed and the just stared at each other jnder the stars.

"Kazumi," he said his face turning serious out of no where.

"What is it?"

"Umm," In the moonlight, I could see a small blush on his face, "what's your country like?"

"My country, huh?" Relaxed and Shanks relaxed beside me, staying on his side since there was barely any room.

"Its a very hospitable country. They don't really mind pirates much there, a reason why my dad decided to stay there."

"But we got chased off by marines."

"Yeah, they were getting ready to leave after checking on my and Harleen, my father's orders."

"Wait, so no one called them on us?"

"Nope, what was most likely to happen is one of the soldiers saw your ship." He looked like he had an epiphany right then.

"So, we can go back there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Harleen will probably stay in Grandosa for a while, shamed because I rearrange her face."

"Speaking of, why didn't you ever use haki before then?"

"What?"

"Your used Adament hardening to hit Harleen. Why did you never use it before?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot I knew how to do that." He deadpans but recovers quickly.

"How do you forget your a Haki user?"

"I don't know, I just did okay?" He chuckled before kissing me once more.

"You have your dense moments, I guess," he said and kissed me deeper so I couldn't retort. I felt happiness swell within me now. I had met a wonderful group of pirates that meant the world to me. In a heartbeat my list of friends expanded more and I fell for the captain of them all. I could finally live freely and happily as I saw fit. I wouldn't trade them for the world.


	16. AN (05-16 13:34:58)

I've published the first three chapters of my next fanfiction! Its called Listen to your heart and its an InuYasha fanfic. for those that haven't heard of InuYasha this will spoil almost everything about the anime so watch if before you read it!


	17. EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT!

Alright peeps, I've set a a YouNow account. Its a live broadcast that I have. /simplelogics21. I'll be doing Q and A's, reciting some of my poems (maybe), and probably singing because why not? I may even do random stuff, who knows. Anyways, if you want just check me out in about two hours!


End file.
